Standing in the Shadow of a King
by BlueEyedWolf33
Summary: Alexandria is a female Spartan, fierce and independent. But what happens when her father goes to war? Will she stay in Sparta or will she follow him to the ends of the Earth? Plus she finds love in places she never expected... Eventual Stelios/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 300 but I do own Alexandria. I also own my plot line.**

The sun was high in the sky and sweat dripped down her back. Her father had been training her hard all day. He had begun to bring in Spartan boys for her to spar against and to test her.

She had fought three already. They were all younger than her and she had the upper hand.

They said that the last boy was born a warrior, a true Spartan. His name, she did not know. She didn't fear him, the girl feared nothing.

A girl the age of six fighting against a boy the age of nine. He had three years more worth of training, but his tutor wasn't the king of Sparta. He entered the small training arena. He had short blonde hair, his eyes a fierce silver, meet her dark brown ones.

The both of them had been given severely dull blades for the sparring. The girl held her's in her right hand while the boy twirled his around from hand to hand. Elder Spartans had begun to gather in the small arena. They had heard of the fierceness of this small girl and wanted to bear witness.

The girl grew tired of waiting for the boy to make his move. She dove at his feet but he skillfully jumped over her. She tucked and rolled back onto her feet. She regained her composure and determination filled her eyes.

Everyone in Sparta could tell whose child this was, for she looked exactly like her father. The only difference was the long golden hair that fell to her shoulders. It looked like golden silk; some say she was blessed by the sun god Apollo, and her hair was a representation of the sun. Some say that she was blessed by the God of war, Ares, and by the fierce look in her eyes, hardly anyone would disagree. Others would also remark about her beauty, for her only being six, and call her the daughter of Aphrodite.

Hard determination filled her eyes and she thrust at the boy once more. He blocked the attack and swung at the girl. She weaved to the side and rolled again. The boy was growing impatient with all these defensive moves. He let out a small battle cry and began to chase the girl around the arena.

The girl was faster than the boy, though, they both began to tire. The battle raged on for two hours, the sun slowly sinking in the sky. Finally, the girl fell onto one knee, defeated. The fight was not finished though, the boy ran over, taking the girl to the ground. He had her pinned down in the sand. She looked up at him, exhaustion was shared in there gaze.

The boy stopped struggling and just lay on the girl, staring into her deep brown eyes. Suddenly, her waist was turned; she slipped out from under the boy and flipped him onto his back. She startled him and held him to the ground, blade at his throat.

The battle was over and the young female had won. Triumphantly she got up off him and looked into the stands to find her father. He smiled with pride and the determination in her eyes turned to pure joy.

I large smile overcame her features and she turned back to the boy. She offered him a hand. He look at it for a moment before gratefully taking it. The girl pulled the boy from the ground and brushed the dirt from his clothes.

In a silky voice, the girl asked the simplest of questions: "Spartan, what is your name?"

"I am Stelios..." Was all he simply replied.

The girl nodded her head and walked out of the arena and into the waiting arms of her father. He scooped the once again, innocent child into his large arms like she weighed nothing. Compared to the tan skin of her father, her skin seemed pristine and flawless.

The elder Spartans congratulated her father and they began to laugh. They all agreed that she will be a hellcat when she grew up and could not wait. The boy soon learned that the hellcat was named Alexandria, an odd name for a Spartan female. It had a certain ring to it though… For he would never forget the beautiful name…

_Alexandria_….

**5 years later**

In the five years that passed, Alexandria had grown to be quite the beauty. Her golden hair grew longer and her face was more sculpted like that of her father. The beauty of his child made him smile but also made him worry for one reason.

The Ephors.

The plague infested priests would come down one day and pick out an oracle. Only the most beautiful Spartan women were chosen. She had her hair tied back in a long braid, for it had become a nuisance on the battle field. It was often a weakness when the boys were grab hold of it and pull her down.

Women were not accepted into the Agoge so the young girl continued to train with her father. She had grown much stronger and she became more agile than normal girls her age.

Alexandria had quite some skill with the blade.

Today was going to be a difficult day though, for she had to face the top Spartan boys from the Agoge.

She had heard of their speed and strength but this did not affect her. For she _also_ knew that she was strong and fast. She stood before the first boy, eyes unblinking. The boy looked back into her deep gaze. He was younger than she was but he was already just as tall.

They began to circle each other; sizing the other up.

Alexandria swung her hair back over her shoulder, switching her blade to the other hand. The boy took this as an advantage and lunged at the girl. He swiped and it made a large arch just inches from her flat stomach. She reached over the sword and grabbed his hand.

She squeezed the pressure point and the boy let out a cry of pain. He released his sword and it disappeared into the deep sand. The boy searched frantically for his sword but he did not have time.

The boy rose to his feet, ready to defend himself from her attacks. She threw her sword to the side. She jumped into the air and leapt over him with grace. She easily landed, the boy turned around. She struck out with her long leg and connected with his gut.

The heel of her foot sunk deep into his innards and he flew to the ground. Out of breath, the boy lay on the ground. Alexandria walked over with her sword and simply pointed it at the boy's throat. He held up his hands in defeat, the battle had not lasted long.

She let down her sword and offered the boy a hand he took it. She easily pulled him to his feet.

"You are pretty skilled with a blade, don't be too hasty though! May I have the privilege to know your name?" She asked politely. The boy had been looking at the ground but when she asked he slowly raised his head.

"I am Astinos… Son of Captain Artemis…" He said, glancing up to the stands. His father stood there with a stern expression on his face. He was seated next to the King.

"You are a fierce fighter, Princess Alexandria…" He said bowing his head. She bobbed her own head, showing him respect as she knew her father would have wanted. After another moment, she just smirked and walked away. People did not need to tell her that she was a good fighter.

She knew it herself.

Alexandria wiped the sweat from her brow. It had been a short lived battle. The sun's heat was baring down on Sparta today and everyone was lazing out in the heat.

Like always, the elder Spartans came and watched her spar against the younger boys. They would often laugh when she would defeat the boys, but they knew that luck was on their side.

For if they had been the same age as the girl, they would have fallen against her as well.

A cool breeze rushed down from the mountains, blowing her long braid in the wind. It had cooled her some yet she had another battle to go. They had chosen the top boys from the Agoge and she had to face them.

She had defeated the first boy with ease but the second was to be very gifted. Her father had told her that the boy was three years older than she was. The elder Spartans laughed again. They began to place bets on the outcome of the fight.

Once more, she was ushered into the arena by her father. He laid his fist over his heart and nodded to her. She repeated his actions before turning back to the large doorway. Once more, hard determination filled her dark eyes as she viewed her opponent.

He was a tall slim boy, taller than last. He had begun to get that Spartan look: his muscles had begun to be sculpted and he had lost the fat from his stomach. He heard her quiet footsteps in the sand and slowly turned to his opponent.

They had not told him her name. All he knew was that she was gifted for a girl. He rested his steely gaze on her and took in a quick breath. She was beautiful.

She had a long delicate braid falling down the middle of her back. Her face looked as though it had been sculpted by angels. Her skin was lightly tanned by the sun, compared to others, her skin was very pale.

His gaze drifted downward until he noticed the shining blade grasped in her hands. It looked freshly sharpened and it glinted evilly. One wrong move and he could be without an appendage.

She began circling him slowly taking soft steps in the sand. He watched her from the corner of his eye as if he was not suspecting anything.

He quickly spun around, spraying sand in all directions. He now faced the girl and her sword missed his side by inches. He brought his sword down and knocked her sword from her hand. He kicked it away from them and held her at sword point for a moment.

She darted to one side, quick as a cat. She rolled at his legs but he was too fast for her. He dodged and she quickly got up from the sand. He swung at her multiple times. She was able to read his attacks and easily dodged, moving her shoulders from the path of my sword.

The boy over swung at her gut and stumbled. Her hand connected with his jaw and sent him reeling back. He grasped his jaw with his free hand felt a small cut were she had hit him. She stood back smirking evilly at the blood she had drawn. This infuriated the boy he growled and returned to his feet, jaw throbbing.

He rushed at the girl, sword high. He over swung once more, becoming desperate. She did a spinning kick and connected with his side. He let out a loud groan and blood spewed from his mouth. He flew to the side and landed in the sand once more.

His sword had been thrown from him and he looked around for it frantically. He had no time. She rushed at him and began punching his core. Each time a blow connected, he coughed up more blood.

The boy lay there exhausted and breathing heavily. The girl stepped away from the boy's broken body. She was also breathing heavily and sweat had formed on her forehead. She stumbled over to her sword and stalked back over to her opponent. She held him at sword point like the last boy and the boy still lay in the sand breathing deeply.

He was determined though. He took in a sharp, pained breath and sat up. The girl stood shocked. No boy had yet to stand against her after she had them cornered.

The boy slowly rose to his feet, wincing. He had a few cracked ribs and his jaw was still throbbing. He carefully straightened up all the way. He looked the girl directly in the eye. He whipped the blood from his mouth. He took a step forward before stumbling.

The girl jumped out of the way, not wanting to spear her victim. She threw her sword to the side and kneeled down next to him. She turned him over on his back and look down at him.

He had dark stone blue, silvery eyes. She quickly walked back over to the side of the arena. Grasping a sweat cloth that had been laid out, she jogged back over to him.

The other Spartans had watched with interest. Never before had they seen the girl act so compasionate. She whipped the rest of the blood from his lips.

He looked up at her, staring at her angelic face. She had the deepest brown eyes he had ever seen. Realization suddenly hit him.

This was the girl, the girl that beat him five years ago. She had been much smaller then and not as beautiful. He remembered how her golden hair spun around her when she twirled. _Alexandria_…

She dabbed the rest of the blood from his jaw and looked back down into his eyes. Realization then hit her. This was the boy from five years ago. The one that had been difficult to beat?

He had the same steely eyes and had a handsome look about him. _What was his name? Stominos? No… Stelios? Yes! That's it!_

She carefully helped him to his feet. Alexandria pulled his arm over his shoulder and helped him limp out of the arena. A loud bout of laughter erupted from the stands. Feeling rage form in her stomach, she turned and glared at the older males. It was only a moment before they fell into silence once more.

It did not do well to go against the princess's wishes.

"Alexandria… Well done!" He greeted her with a large smile. Stelios looked up at her expectantly. The last time she fought Stelios, she had a smile on her face and joy in her eyes at her father's praise.

There was none this time. She only look at the ground. She had never harmed anyone as much as Stelios.

"Do not worry about me, Princess Alexandria…" Stelios said with a weak smile.

"I may worry about whom ever I want!" She said in a snappy tone. He looked taken aback at her sudden outburst. "I am sorry, Stelios…" She said suddenly as she walked away.

_How did she remember my name?_ Stelios sighed and then winced in pain. He would have the medics check him out once he returned from the agoge. Little did he know, he would not get to see her angelic face for a great amount of time.

He was told that she was three years younger than him but he didn't take it likely. The last time he was defeated by a girl he was nine, five years had passed. She had become even more gifted.

The older Spartan boys had told stories of lovely princesses from other lands and he never really understood why they would talk about them so much. They would praise their beauty and would almost fawn over the flawless beautities.

Love.

It was a strange word that only his mother used. It had a different sound to it. It had a different feel in his mouth when he said it outloud.

Was this the warm feeling he felt deep within him when he saw the blonde haired beauty?

* * *

**Hey, **

**I just decided to read my story the other day. Never realized how terrible my writing used to be. **

**Anyway, I fixed the mistakes in this chapter. Might edit the whole story and add things in. So, yeah.**

**Love, **

**Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

**6 years later**

It was going to be a hot day outside.

Underneath the covers on my bed, I began to sweat. Quickly sitting up, I threw the blankets off me. The sun was streaming in to the room from the open balcony, causing me to squint my eyes from the brightness.

The sun's rays were warming the cold tile on my floor. Slowly standing up from the soft bed, I stepped out into the sunlight and stretched. My balcony was overlooking the small courtyard were my father and younger brother would wrestle.

They were already at it this morning.

My brother was small and skinny, yet he was already a strong fighter for such a young boy. I leaned on the railing watching the two of them for a moment.

It was not so long ago when my father would play wrestle with me. It all changed after my little brother was born though.

My brother meant the world to my parents. They loved the both of us but I could tell that he was special. The first born son was the most important person in a Spartan soldier's family.

They would carry on the family name.

I sighed and walked back into my shaded room. I walked over and pulled out a white dress from the trunk and took off my night clothes. The dress wasn't really formal but it was enough to not look like a common person.

I mean, I was the daughter of King Leonidas.

Walking down the stairs to the bottom floor of the palace, I quickly ran to the court yard. My mother was watching the two men fight from the shadows.

Smiling widely, I ran down the remaining stairs and leapt into the sand in which they wrestled. I jumped on my father's back and pulled him to the ground. The large man let out a surprised yell and just stayed on the ground.

"Hurry! Brother, get him!" I commanded and started laughing. Pleistarchos was my little brother's name. The small boy jumped on our father and pretended to slice the King's throat with his small finger.

The man let out a loud choking sound and then lay still, pretending to be dead.

"FATHER!" Pleistarchos yelled out. He crawled onto our father's chest and my father suddenly awakened. He wrapped his large arms around his small body and jumped up from the ground. I had released my grip on my father and he turned to look back at me.

He swung the boy in his one arm and started to chase me.

"NO!" I screamed but started laughing. I tried crawling away but the task proved difficult for I was in a dress. I felt my father's strong arm wrap around my waist and pick me up. Struggling to remove his arm, I gritted my teeth as my fingers pried at his skin.

The other man just laughed, for my brother and I were at his mercy. The King spun us around for a minute before setting the two of us down. He turned to my brother.

"That was a good act of teamwork, my son. Your allies are your best friends on the battle field..." Everything was a lesson for my father to teach. He had told me of all this not long ago.

I just smiled at his antics before turning to my mother. She just shook her head and looked to the ground. She did not approve of me wrestling with two males. It went against the rules of how a woman was supposed to act. She was more of a traditional woman, never straying to far from traditional Spartan rules.

Leonidas, on the other hand, was very flexible with the rules. Even though women never learned the ways of the Spartan, my father had taught me almost everything.

He taught me battle strategy, how to use the traditional weapons of a Spartan, all the codes they had to follow, and how our city-state worked.

The King suddenly looked up towards the sun.

"You better go get changed, you'll be late for training if you don't leave now…" He said turning back to me.

Even though he taught me to fight, he didn't really like to be the one to beat me when I needed to learn to feel no pain. The man who was my teacher was a retired Spartan. My father had asked him to teach me and him being the King, the man accepted.

He made me go through everything a normal Spartan boy did, except I could return home at night. I was only 17 years old. I my father a strong hug and then ran back up the stone staircase to my room.

I put on a white, cotton tunic and a skirt that only went down to my calves. It was a little risky, running around Sparta without a long dress on. Most families would frown upon the fact that my ankles were showing.

I reached up underneath my bed and pulled out the sword that my father had given to me as a gift a few years ago. I hid it in a pocket of the cloak that I had slipped on over my clothes.

Walking quietly, I peered over the edge of the balcony. As if sensing my eyes upon him, my father looked up at me and nodded. He pulled my mother inside to distract her and I quickly ran out the door and out the front gates of our home.

I ran through the back streets of our home, careful not to allow anyone to see me. I was about to run around the corner of one of the buildings when I heard footsteps approaching. Skidding to a halt, I turned on my heel and ran back into the shadows.

A Spartan soldier walked passed, holding his head high.

I held my breath and cautiously stepped from the shadows after he was gone. _That was close…_ I thought to myself.

I suddenly felt a sharp tug on my cloak. I glance over my shoulder at my attacker. The Spartan guard had returned and he had a hand entangled in my cloak. I spun around, my golden hair twirling around as I did so.

The Spartan soldier looked at me with a certain harshness in his gaze. The normal reaction I got from Spartan men was only looks of awe. However, after a moment passed, a smile crossed his face. He then remembered his place and bowed his head.

"Princess Alexandria!" He continued to bow his head.

"At ease, Spartan…" I said and couldn't help but laugh. He dared a glance up at me. His eyes shone blue silver.

"Tell, me Spartan… What is your name?" I asked quietly, a teasing clint in my eyes.

"Forgive me your highness, I am Stelios…" He said as he dropped to one knee, keeping his head bowed. I could hear the amusement in his tone and my own lips quirked.

"Really, Stelios. You can stop with the act... How many times must we do this?" The Spartan glanced up at me and I smiled down at him. The boy raised his hands to his helmet before lifting it off completely. Short, dark blonde hair fell to his shoulders in slight waves.

The scar on his jaw was very evident and she smirked as she lightly slapped it before walking passed him. I could easily remember how I gave him that scar all those years ago.

"Where are you off to at this time of day, Princess?" He called from slightly behind her. He soon jogged to catch up and they fell into step beside one another. Her temper flared slightly at the use of her title.

"Don't call me _Princess_!" I snapped before turning to look at him once more. He knew that he was not supposed to use it unless we were around other people. "And you know to speak none of this to my mother!" I spun around and looked at the beaming man. He only shook his head, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Farewell, Stelios!" She called and waved to him before walking around the corner. The Spartan disappeared from sight and I once again to proceeded to walk down the familiar path to my tutor's house. I took one last look over my shoulder.

He lived on the outskirts of the great city, near the woods that lined our wheat fields. He had a big tree grove behind his home and it was perfect for concealing training sessions.

I slipped in the back of the small house like I always did. The old teacher was sitting in his rocking chair, taking a nap. He was sleeping rather heavily and his mouth was open as a light snoring sound escaped his throat.

I let out a small cough. He did not move. Nudging his thigh with my foot, he startled awake. His eyes shot open and he jumped out of his chair.

"PERSIANS!" He yelled with a crazed look on his face. He still seemed to be caught up in the political activities that went on in the Council Chambers. I just laughed.

"The Persians aren't attacking! It's only me! The Lady Alexandria and your student!" He turned and looked at me, his body relaxing some.

"Please, do not sneak up on me like that again… It's not good for an old man's health…" He said smiling at me. I only smiled and nodded.

"Shall we begin training?" He asked, getting to the main point of our conversation. I nodded and we walked out of the back house to the tree grove to begin a day filled with harsh training and pain.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun overhead quickly flew through the sky. Soon, my training session was over.

I was exhausted and sweaty. It was always hard training in the heat of the day. My teacher told me that I could leave so I bid him farwell and left. I walked through the cool shade beside the towering buildings back to the royal palace.

As I walked around a corner of a building and looked down onto the street below, I noticed a man stealing things from an elderly woman's stand when she was not looking.

"You there! Return the jewelry!" I yelled down at him, suddenly becoming filled with rage. He quickly whipped around and dropped some of the precious rings and necklaces.

People in the marketplace had all turned their heads towards the commotion.

He took off, jewelery still in hand, down the long street. Only a coward ran from the laws. I took off after him and he had at least a five second head start and there was a large gap between us.

I looked down onto the lower road and saw a person dressed in fine robes step off a horse.

Taking the opportunity, I jumped down from the upper street, not thinking twice. I flew through the air and landed squarely on the horses back. Out of surprise, it reared back and whinnied loudly. Its owners turned back to the horse and jumped out of the way of its deadly hooves.

Grasping the reins tightly in my hands, I urged the horse forward with a sharp kick. We took off down the long street and people jumped out of our way. I quickly caught up with the man and as we drew nearer to him, I leapt from the horse and tackled the man to the ground.

Jewelry went skidding across the stone pavement. We slid across the stones and I landed painfully on my stomach. I took in a deep breath and climbed to my feet. I reached up under my cloak and unsheathed my sword, holding the man down.

"There is no room in Sparta for a thief!" I yelled into his face, my eyes feeling as though they were red with anger.

The man looked terrified in my grasp.

"I'm sorry! I had no choice! I had to steal and get money somehow!" He yelled as terror shook through his body. In fact, this man wasn't a man at all. He was a very tall boy who looked to be about fifteen years of age.

"What do you mean you have no choice!?" I yelled back into his face, my temper still white hot.

"A group of men gave my family a loan, and now we can't pay it back! They threatened the lives of my little sister and mother!" He said small tears forming in his eyes. I relaxed my grip and stepped away from the boy.

He continued to shake as he stared up at me. Sighing through my nose, I reached deep into one of the pockets inside my cloak and pulled out a small bag of coins.

"I think that this should do your family well..." I said tossing it to him. He caught it and peered inside, a large smile suddenly filling his face.

"Thank you so much Princess!" He said, still beaming. He took off running down the street and I watched him go. The poor child.

I turned away from watching the boy and I bumped into a body. I looked down and noticed it had an extremely toned chest and I looked up at its owner. Stelios was looking upon me, a large grin on his face.

"Alexandria! That was amazing! I heard you gave up fighting years ago!" He teased, nudging me lightly in the side with his eblow. I shook my head and laughed.

"And where exactly did you hear that rumor?" I asked, raising an eye brow. The smile faded from his handsome features and was replaced with look of complete nervousness.

"Well, um… Some of the men, they say that your mother forbids it and…" He said stumbling over his words.

"My mother _does_ forbid it…" I said smirking and walked passed him. A smile slowly crept onto his face. He turned around and I could hear his sandles scraping across the ground as he followed behind me.

I noticed a figure standing slightly behind Stelios. He was a boy with dark hair and still had some of the fat on his face from when he was a child. I paused for a moment and examined him.

Suddenly, the boy dropped to his knees and full out bowed placing his forehead on the cold ground. I shook my head and walked passed him.

"Get up! She doesn't like it when people treat her like a princess!" Stelios growled down at the boy. He kicked him harshly in the side and it was only a moment before he climbed to his feet. I smirked as I heard his remark.

Stelios and the boy came running up behind me. The boy, in fact, ran ahead of me and stopped, kneeling in the middle of the street, head bowed.

"Forgive me, your highness, I am Astinos, son of Captain Artemis…" He kept his head bowed. I smirked down upon him.

"Your father is great Spartan and an even greater friend to my father. How have I never seen you at the palace before?" I asked eying the boy closely. He figited for a moment under my hazel gaze.

"My father never took me with him… He said that I should stay home or else…" He blushed and remained looking at the ground.

"Or else what?" I asked, slightly laughing.

"Or else… you'd beat me again…" He said quietly. I burst out in sudden laughter.

I faintly remembered a fight between the two of us the same day that I had almost killed Stelios six years ago. Said man also began to laugh before I quickly reeled on him.

"If I do remember correctly, I beat you twice so you can keep your mouth closed!" I said, pointing a finger in his face. He grew quiet and looked down at the ground.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have important royal things that need to be done!" I said pointing my nose up into the air like I had seen other royals do. I quietly laughed and heard more foot steps coming up behind me.

"Well, we should at least escort her majesty home, don't you agree, Astinos?" He said glancing at the young boy over the top of my head.

"Yes, it is our duty to serve the royal family and our king… We wouldn't want anything to happen to the lovely princess..." Astinos said with a cheeky look on his face.

So we walked along the long marketplaces lined up on the sides of Sparta's roadways. Many people stared as I walked passed with the two Spartan males. It probably wasn't exactly the most appropriate thing to do. Usually, Spartan women were only seen with their husbands or the men that were courting her.

Almost everyone in Sparta knew who I was. I was one of the most recognized people in Sparta yet my beauty was to be kept secret. Everyone loved the royal family of Sparta and everyone feared for the princess.

They all feared the Ephors. Somehow, miraculously, the news had not yet reached the Ephors' decrepit old ears.

We walked down the long stretch of road and I noticed a familiar man standing in the ranks of some of the other Spartan men. Quietly, I ran up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

The Spartans around him looked at me in horror. I could feel Dilios's forehead wrinkle with a smile. He reached up and grasped my wrists in his own calloused hands. Yanking my wrists forward, my chest pressed against his back, almost as if I were hugging him from behind. I burst out in laughter and his vision was quickly restored. He quickly turned around and smirked when he saw me.

"Lady Alexandria!" He bowed his head but his smile still remained.

"How have you been my dear friend?" I asked smiling widely. Dilios was one of the only Spartan men who were not afraid to speak to me. We had become close friends and often walked together through the busy streets of Sparta.

"I have been good, but your presence here today has made it better…" He said raising his head. I could only smile at his kind remarks, my cheeks even turning slightly rosy in the process.

Someone coughed behind me and I turned and saw Stelios and Astinos waiting patiently for me.

"I'm sorry Dilios but I must leave. Good day, gentlemen!" I said looking over Dilios's shoulder to the small group of Spartans. They quickly snapped out of the haze and went back to talking amongst themselves.

I quickly returned to my new acquaintances' sides and we soon reached the palace.

"Thank you, Spartans for returning me safely to my home. I don't know what I would have done without you!" I said sarcastically. I gave a polite nod, dismissing them. They quietly bid their farewell and left as quickly as they came.

I turned and walked back into the large gateway that led to my home. No one was in the courtyard so I just went up to my room to change. I put on a white halter top and a long flowing skirt.

I wiped my face off with a towel and quietly descend the staircase once more. I turn the corner and found my father bent over a table with my brother by his side. I walked up behind them and quietly observe what they were doing. My father had been giving him a lesson on the terrain of Sparta. I sat down on the other end of the table and picked up another scroll.

The sky soon began to grow dark and I found it difficult to read the scroll without light. My mother soon brought supper out and everyone ate in silence as usual. After we cleaned up our supper, I soon headed to my bedroom and sat on the ledge of my balcony overlooking the courtyard. I looked up toward the sky and looked to the moon.

"_Alexandria_…" I heard a voice come whispering in on the wind. My eyes widened and I looked around quickly. "_You have a destiny, young child_…" It whispered again. I continued to search the darkness below me and I turned and looked into my room. No one was there…

"_No man shall command you… Not even your father_…" It whispered. I looked around once more, suddenly becoming fearful. I quickly walked back over to my bed and pulled out my sword. I quickly unsheathed it and looked around my room once more.

"Who are you?" I asked waving my sword around wildly. The voice did not answer.

"Alexandria?" Another voice asked. I quickly reeled around and found my father standing in the doorway. He looked at me with his dark eyes, shocked for a moment. I quickly lowered my sword, probably with a crazed look upon my face.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked slowly approaching me.

"Um, no father, I was just practicing my sword skills… I want them to be perfect!" I said turning my face into an awkward smile. Hopefully he would believe that everything was indeed alright.

"They aren't good enough already?" He asked with a smile, still walking closer to me.

"Everything can be improved…" I said looking at the ground. He smirked and chuckled quietly.

"Your knowledge is beyond your years, my daughter…" He said before turning and walking from my room. I threw my sword onto my bed and rushed over. I began to shut the doors that led to my balcony and I took one last look upon the beautiful sky.

A cloud had passed over the moon and without a second thought, I closed the thick wooden doors.

* * *

**Updated this one as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

I heard a soft knock on the door to my room. I felt myself twitch in my sleep. A second knock came. "Alexandria?" asked the small voice that could only belong to my younger brother. He must want me to play. I slowly opened my eyes to find my room dark. The doors to my balcony were still shut and the sunlight had not woken me. I lay there, still in bed, staring up at the ceiling. "ALEXANDRIA!" he yelled once more banging his fists against the thick wooden door. I jumped and sat up. I quickly ran to the door and flung it open. My brother had a large smile on his face but it soon turned to a look of horror. I was one of those people who didn't… wake up pleasantly. People would often walk into my room and cringe at the sight of me. Usually all my covers where thrown around my room and my hair was a huge tangled mess.

My brother had learned to not enter my room in the mornings. He tried jumping on me once and I accidently punched him in the nose, causing it to bleed. He cried out in pain and he ran into my parents' room. I assumed that I would be punished but I heard a bellowing laugh from down the hall. My father had found it funny that I had struck out and injured my little brother. But Pleis never did it again. If he really needed something, he would have father come wake me, still fearful of my strong fists.

He quickly ran off and I couldn't help but smirk. I quietly returned to my trunk and started to pull on my normal robes when an idea struck me. I slid off my robes and pulled on another halter top that revealed only a few inches of my stomach and a combination of a skirt and shorts. I would erase the rumor of me giving up fighting. I slipped on my cloak over the top and stalked down the stairs and out through the kitchen to pick up an apple for breakfast. I had strapped my sword to my waist. There was no noise in the house and I figured that everyone was off doing their daily errands. I glanced around the corner and found the courtyard empty. I made a break for it and ran quietly through the sand and out the front gates.

I slowly made my way to the training arena were the Spartans would spar when they were not at war. I pulled my hood up as I walked in and pulled my cloak around me and took a seat away from everyone else. My hair, still braided, rested gently against my back. I watched two of the older warriors spar and soon one of them took the upper hand and pinned the other down. I laughed when the loser had his face pushed into the stand. I slowly rose from my seat and a few heads turned. I descended the stair case and I could feel the eyes of many staring at my back. I pulled the string to my cloak and let it slide off into the sand. A wave of gasps rang through the arena. I looked around remembering the days of when I was young. "Does anyone dare face the lovely Princess Alexandria!" said a voice from the shadows. A figure stepped out and I smirked when I saw Dilios's handsome facial features rise in a smile. "Yes, does anyone?" I asked turning toward the crowd. They remained silent, my last fights replaying quietly in their minds. "I will battle the fair princess…" said a man rising from his seat. I did not recognize him. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He walked down out of the stands and stepped into the sand across from me.

I held up my hand. "Before we begin… I would like to know your name…" he smirked. "Marcus…" he said flashing a large smile. I had heard the housemaids giggling and talking about them as they cleaned. He was quite the lady's man. His looks did not appeal to me at all, just another Spartan man. "What weapons are we going to use?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He walked over to the weapons laid before us and picked up a spear and shield. I smiled as I thought to myself. "His memory must be strong if he remembers that I am deadly with a sword…" I picked up another pair of weapons and took my position opposite of him. I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I slightly turned my head and saw my father take a spot right next to Dilios. "Oh no… He found me…" I refocus on the battle and look Marcus in the eyes trying to read him.

~Dilios's POV~

The boy was extremely cocky; you could see it in the way he walked. She fell into a low stance getting as low to the ground as possible. The boy just smiled and he suddenly ran at her, spear held high. He let out a loud battle cry but the girl got underneath the boy and flipped him behind her with her shield. He landed on his back with a loud thud. He remained there for quite some time. The girl stood confidently above her opponent, circling him. I shivered as I thought of how she looked so much like one of the large mountain wolves and how they toyed with their food instead of killing it right away. She stood with a smirk on her face and paced in the sand, waiting for her prey to get back up. The boy slowly climbed to his feet, still amazed that the battle was not over. This time, Alexandria took the advantage. She knocked the boy off balance with her shield, but only slightly. The boy rocked back on his feet and Alexandria threw her shield away from her… A very dangerous thing for a Spartan to do in battle… She used his backwards momentum and swung the blunt end of the spear at his ankle. It connected and he did a flip in the air and landed on his back again. His spear and shield flew away from him and he lay there looking up towards the sky, the princess skillfully spun the spear around and pointed its tip at his throat, signaling that the battle was done. The princess was done with her prey; he was too easy for her to beat. She wanted another predator…

From my side, I heard her father let out a small laugh but the rest of the arena was dead silent. Everyone still had their eyes on her, figuring out exactly how she did that move. No one had ever seen that move before. It was a combination of grace and speed but it was still very deadly. I look towards the stands and see Stelios slowly descending the stairs. He was going to be the other predator.

Marcus walked out of the arena and up into the stands to watch the remaining battles. It was quiet still and everyone's gaze turned on Stelios. Would he be the one to defeat this terrifying beauty? Alexandria slowly turned assessing her opponent. Part of her success was always based on her foreground she laid. Alexandria had a gift for reading people and she was trying to read Stelios now. He stepped into the sand and her body tensed. She slowly walked over to her discarded shield and strapped it onto her arm. Stelios slowly walked over to his weapons and prepared for battle as well. It would be a long, tiring battle. She turned and smirked at her opponent. She gave a slight nod and he nodded back. In the blink of an eye, Alexandria was moving towards him. She swung her spear around but Stelios blocked it. He swung back but missed. The battle waged on for three hours and they were both feeling it in their joints. Finally, Alexandria took a different tactic. She loosened the strap to her shield and threw it like a discus at Stelios's feet. He easily jumped over it but that wasn't the point. Alexandria leapt over his head and caught her shield on the other side thrust her spear where his stomach should have been but he was no longer there. From behind her, Stelios knocked her off balance and she fell down into the sand, her weapons flying away from her. Her spear only a short distance away she tried to crawl for it in the sand.

Without thinking, Stelios dropped his spear and shield and dove onto her. This would be one of his only chances to beat her and he would use her own weapon. They both reached for the spear, Alexandria was struggling under his weight. There were a lot of grunts as they pulled at each other so that they could reach the spear. There was a time when she pulled his long hair for a chance at the spear. He returned with a tug of his own on her long golden braid. She let out a loud cry of pain and suddenly her body went limp under his. He looked down, worried that he might have actually harmed the princess. She was lying face up and he was lying on top of her. Without warning she arched her back and then quickly flattened it back against the ground creating space between them. With the little space she had, she managed to get her leg high enough. She kicked Stelios in the groin and a cry of pain swept over the audience. Stelios himself let out an ear slitting cry of pain and he fell to his side, holding his manhood. She quickly picked up the spear and pointed it at him. This battle was over. She tossed the spear down into the sand, exhausted. "And that's what you get for groping me…" she said out of breath. The audience laughed at her remark and she tossed her long braid over her shoulder and walked over and sat down on a bench. Her father walked over to her and handed her a towel. She gratefully took it and whipped the sweat and dirt from her lovely face. Stelios slowly got up from the ground, still clutching his man parts. He had a distressed look on his face. He took his time walking over to another bench and slowly sat down. He glanced over at me but quickly looked away.

Someone in the crowd stood up. "I think it be a good idea to see if our great king can beat the princess!" Everyone turned and looked at him. It was Theron, the politician. That treacherous little… Everyone was agreeing with him. I look over to our king and he slightly nods his head. He stands up and walks into the small circle arena. Two major predators, entering the arena. Alexandria waits a minute more for rest but soon joins him. They gather their weapons which consist of more shields and spears.

The battle waged on for an hour. It appeared that it was going to be a stalemate. The king had knocked his daughter to the ground. She looked around on the ground and threw some loose sand up into his eyes, using this to escape, Alexandria tried her move again. She knocked him back with her shield and then flipped him over with her momentum. She brought her spear down but he broke the head off it was no longer a spear. Alexandria looked down and her father kicked her back, connecting with her stomach. She flew through the air and rolled a few feet and lay still. A little concerned, the king walked over to her. She slowly turned over and he pointed his spear down at her and the fight was over. He offered her a hand and she took it. Alexandria clutched her stomach; a nice dark bruise was already starting to form. He lightly touched it and she slightly winced. "You fought well daughter but I think you should only use that move when your enemy doesn't have a shield or else that might happen again…" he said pointing to the bruise. She just nodded and went and sat down next to Stelios on the wounded bench.

~Stelios's POV~

"I'm sorry I kicked your…" Alexandria said slightly blushing. I didn't say anything. "If it makes you feel better… I got kicked really hard in the stomach?" She said trying to smile apologetically. I looked at her flat stomach and watched it rise and fall for a moment. Her skin was flawless. I shook the thought from my head and turned away. She gently reached down and placed my hand on her stomach. "See? You can already feel it!" she said with a slight laugh. I pulled my hand away. She stood up from the bench. "I'm really sorry Stelios…" she said sadness filling her beautiful face. "No… It's okay, princess… It's just training exercises…" I said in a hoarse voice. She nodded slightly and walked over and picked up her cloak that still lay in the sand. She wrapped it around her shoulders and walked from the arena, her father at her side. Just before she turned the corner, she took one last look at me before disappearing for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

~Alexandria's POV~

From the balcony I heard a commotion. My father walked from the house followed by his general and the politician. My mother followed behind them and traveling up the small path that led to Sparta, were a group of Persian men on horseback. A wave of concern fell on me. Was this the beginning of the war?

Out of curiosity, I followed them to greet the Persian messengers. "Hello, Lady Alexandria." The politician said with a large smile. He had a look of lust in his eyes. "Hello, Theron…" I say trying to be polite. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. "How has the young princess of Sparta been lately?" he said trying to make conversation. He had a lust for me and my mother. "Theron, I do not have time to deal with your feeble conversations…" I say growing tired of his incompetence. As soon as I caught up with them, my mother glared at me. I smiled back and ran up to my father's side. The Persian men approached us. I saw that, hanging from the saddle horn, were skulls attached to a rope. One of them had a crown on. Are these conquered kings?

The man dismounted his large black horse. I could tell my father was furious. "Now before you speak Persian… know that in Sparta, everyone, even a king's messenger… is held accountable for the words of his voice! Now what message do you bring!" Leonidas yelled. "Earth… and water…" was all the messenger said. "You rode all that way to ask for earth and water?" I couldn't help but ask. My father just turned to me. I knew to keep quiet now but I wasn't. "Don't be stupid, Persian. You can afford neither in Sparta!" I said. My father turned to me again. "What makes this woman think she can speak among men?" The man yelled. I was about to speak up again but I didn't get the chance to. "Because… Only Spartan women give birth to real men…" said my father as he turned to me. "Let us walk to cool our tongues" said my father as he turned back to the Persian. My father started to walk and the Persian man followed him. I tagged along, eager to discard him from Sparta.

"If you value your lives over your complete annihilation... listen carefully, Leonidas" said the Persian. "Xerxes conquers and controls everything he rests his eyes upon. He leads an army so massive; it shakes the ground with its march. So vast, it drinks the rivers dry. All the God-King Xerxes requires is this: A simple offering of earth and water... a token of Sparta's submission to the will of Xerxes…" with every word, my temper grew. I had already hated the Persians but sending a messenger instead of asking in person is just cowardly. I could also feel my father start to tense up. He furrowed his brow as he was deep in thought. "Submission… Now, that's a bit of a problem… See, rumor has it..." said my father as he turned around to face the small crowd that had begun to gather. "...the Athenians have already turned you down! And if those philosophers and boy-lovers have found that kind of nerve, then..." my father paused. "We must be diplomatic!" yelled Theron from behind. "And of course, Spartans… have their reputation to consider!" he said as his eyes rested on me. He smirked and I had a small idea of what he was about to do.

"Choose your next words carefully Leonidas!" yelled the messenger. We had stopped at the deep well in the center of Sparta. My father suddenly pulled out his sword and pointed it at the Persian messenger. Other Spartans had backed the messenger's acquaintances up to the well, too. "Madman! You're a madman!" yelled the Persian looking into the well. "You will find plenty of Earth and Water down there!" my father yelled, getting extremely angry. "No man threatens a messenger!" he yelled trying to save himself. My father dropped his arm down for a moment. "You bring the crowns and heads of conquered kings to my city steps! You insult my daughter! You threaten my people with slavery and death! Oh, I've chosen my words carefully, Persian… Perhaps you should have done the same!" yelled my father raising his sword once again. "This is blasphemy! This is madness!" yelled the Persian once again. "Madness…" my father almost whispered. He turned and look back at me. I gave him a reassuring nod. He quickly whipped around and faced the Persian. "THIS. IS. SPARTA!" My father yelled. He kicked the messenger into the well and the other Spartans drove the others back as well.

They quickly disappeared into the darkness and I almost laughed. My father turned back to me, a still worried look upon his face. "What will you do know?" I asked him as we walked back to our house. "I must consult the Ephors over this matter…" he said looking up the steep mountain that lay in the distance. The climb to visit the Ephors was long and difficult but I did not worry. My father was king of Sparta! The sun was disappearing behind the horizon and the day was growing short. We reach the house and my brother is sitting on the front steps awaiting our return. "Alexandria! Father!" he yelled running up to us. I took my little brother's hand and we walked inside. My mother was setting out a bowl of grain and some fruits on the table. She also laid out a plate of meat for us. I sat down next to Pleis and grabbed some fruit and a little meat. I left most of it for the boys and I sat there in silence as we ate. My father and I exchanged a few glances and my mother must have caught us.

She let out an exasperated sigh and cleared the table, taking away our empty plates. My father looked at me once more and nodded. He got up from his seat and walked off into the dark courtyard. That was my cue to follow. I left Pleis at the table and walked down the small staircase and out into the night. My father was staring up at the sky; the moon was full tonight. I knew that he was going to see the Ephors tonight. There was a strong wind that billowed around us. "Alexandria, I need your opinion about this whole mess… What do you think we should do?" he asked. I could tell he was worried. "Well… I think you should force the Persians through the Hot Gates, that way their large numbers wouldn't matter and we could easily defend Sparta…" I say honestly. He turns and looks at me.

Everyone says that we look a lot alike. I have his dark hazel eyes and his sculpted features. I look completely different from my mother though. I have thick blonde hair; I have no idea where I even got blonde hair. My parent's both have dark hair. Father walks over to me and hugs me. He was not really the kind of man to hug; he kissed the top of my head. "I don't know what I'd do without you, my daughter…" he said smiling down at me. I just smiled back. "Good luck, father…" I say turning back to towards the house. He walks down the front steps and off towards the mountains. I watch him go and return to the house. It has become late, I should get some rest. I returned to the kitchen and Pleis had fallen asleep on the table. I tickled his side to wake him up. He slowly opened his dark eyes and he held up his arms.

I picked him up and carried him to his room. I placed him in bed and covered him with the blankets. I kissed his forehead and walked back out to my room. I look towards the steep cliff side and I know my father is making a dangerous journey. I change back into my pajamas and climb into bed. I listen to the gentle breeze blowing in the trees outside our home. 'Sleep…' I told myself and I did.

The next morning I arose to a loud noise outside my balcony. The sound was coming from outside our house. I quickly changed and ran out the front door. I could see a large group of men standing out in the grain field where a road was cut out. I run out through the field; my dress blowing behind me. I notice a familiar figure standing in the group. "Stelios?" I whispered so that only I could hear. I walked passed the small group of men. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his head turn. He saw me and flashed a large smile.

It was a group of Spartan warriors who had gathered in the field. "Lady Alexandria!" he said rushing up behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gently turned me around. As soon as we faced each other, he dropped his gaze to the ground and bowed his head. "Why have you all gathered here?" I asked out of curiosity. "Your father chose three hundred Spartans to defend Greece from the Persians… We are to travel to the Hot Gates…" he said still staring at the ground. "Why only three hundred? Why not take the whole Spartan army?" I asked shocked. "I do not know m'lady. I thought you might know, being the king's daughter…" He said. He is quiet for a moment. I hear a familiar voice from behind me. My father was speaking with his captain. It was not long before he spotted me. I just turned back to Stelios. His helmet was on the ground, so I picked it up and examined it. It felt right in my hands. He picked his shield off the ground. I lay a hand on it. "Spartan, come back carrying it… or on it…" I said the last part sadly. He just nodded and I placed the helmet on his head. He bowed his head again. I nodded and stepped away.

My father came walking up behind me. "And what do you think you're doing here?" he said sternly but there was still humor in his voice. "I'm just here to see you off. I mean, it's not like you were going to tell me you were leaving…" I said not meeting his eyes. "Alexandria, you can't come with us…" he said placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "You could have told me you were planning on leaving!" I say raising my voice a little. "Father, I should get to fight! It was my battle plan, why can't I go?" I started to yell. He motioned for me to quiet down. I looked around and then looked at the ground. "Listen… I love you more than anything in the world; I don't want you to come into harm's way…" He whispered into my ear as he pulled me into a hug. Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes.

He let me go and I stepped away, not wanting to meet his gaze. Slowly my mother and brother come walking through the grain field. Pleis hands my father his helmet and my mother his shield. "Come back carrying it or on it…" she said, repeating what I had just told Stelios. I could feel my father's gaze on me but I didn't look up. My father turns and leaves. I look up to see all the other Spartans staring at me. My eyes fall on Stelios and our eyes met. I quickly turned away and stormed off back towards our house. Tears began to stream down my face out of frustration. I ran back up the staircase and into my room. I fell down onto my bed and I cried so hard, it made my head throb. My breathing was shaky. 'How could he do this to me? It was my idea! Why did he have me trained for all those years if I was to not fight! Was it because I was a woman?' I stopped after that last thought.

An idea had struck me. It was a rash and insane idea. It was madness… This thought made me laugh. Maybe Spartans really were crazy. I reached up under my bed and pulled out my sword. I unsheathed it and watched it gleam in the sunlight. It wasn't such a crazy idea. I changed into different clothes. I put on a leather halter top and matching briefs like the Spartan men wore. I pulled a cloak over my shoulder and pulled the hood up over my head. I stood up on the edge of the balcony and climbed down the wall to the side. I ran as quickly as I could through the back alleys of Sparta. I kept running, all the way until I reached my old teacher's home. I slipped in the back door and found him sleeping in his chair once more. I didn't even wake him. I rummaged around his house quietly and found everything I needed.

My teacher had only retired a few years ago so he still had his supplies. I found his shield and spear in the corner. He had his helmet and red cloak in a chest and I threw it over my shoulders, fastening it like I had seen my father do. I tied my long hair with some twine and tucked it up into my helmet. I quietly slipped out the door and the old man wouldn't even know I had been there. The three hundred men had left a long time ago and I would have to catch up to them quickly.

Not very many people in Sparta had horses but my father had two horses in a small pasture behind our estate. I ran back to my house and ran right passed the front doors and through a small tree grove. I ran out so quickly that the horses were startled. They neighed and reared up. I dropped my spear and shield and ran over to them. "It's alright!" I yelled. They recognized my scent and calmed down almost immediately. I walked back over and picked up my spear and shield again. I climbed on the smaller horse, for he was faster. We had always kept a halter on them so I was set for my journey. "YAW!" I yelled kicking him in the side. He took off at a dead bolt and jumped over the small fence that imprisoned him once. We rode over rolling hills and through many rivers. I rode along the road after them. It was still daylight out so I was going to have to be very careful. I caught sight of a red cloak turning around a bend at one time. I fell back a long ways figuring that I would meet up with the army at night fall. It would be less obvious of an extra person at night. I tucked my cloak around me so they would not be able to tell I was a woman.


	6. Chapter 6

Night slowly settled in and once it was completely dark, I decided to make my move. I approached the group as close as I dared to come and then I dismounted and walked casually into the camp. Everyone was asleep in the camp. Many fires were still burning. Distanced from the group, a single man was staring up at the sky. I knew it was my father, I could tell by the way he was sitting. I lay down my spear and shield and take a spot by a fire. I warmed up my hands and sat down on a log. Everyone else was asleep but my adrenaline was still going. What I was doing was very dangerous. I could even be killed by my own people.

I heard someone approaching and quickly adjusted my helmet. "Up a little late aren't we?" asked a slightly familiar voice. I turned my head to look at him but then quickly turned back when I saw who it was. Astinos sat down opposite me. I didn't say anything. He just laughed. "Why do you still wear your helmet? It is night fall… no harm will come to us!" I still didn't respond. He laughed once more. "You never know… What if we suddenly got ambushed?" I said in a deeper voice trying to sound manly. "I take it this is your first battle?" he asked looking directly at me. I dropped my eyes. "Yes…" I replied trying to sound scared. "Don't worry about it. Keep your helmet on if you want… I'm Astinos if you wanted to know…" he said standing up and walking over to me. He held out his hand; I took it and shook it. "I'm… Alex… Alexander…" I said making a cover name. "Alexander, get some sleep… We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow..." he said nudging me towards an open spot on the ground. I lay down and he lay down next to me. I faced the opposite direction and pulled my cloak tight around me. There was a slight chill blowing in on the wind. I close my eyes and easily find sleep.

I am awoken the next morning by someone shaking me. My eyes bolt open and I find Astinos standing over me kicking me in the side. "I'm awake!" I yelled my voice becoming suddenly high pitched. I coughed and cleared my throat. "I'm awake…" I say quietly sitting up. I stood up and straightened my helmet. He just patted me on the shoulder and walked away. I picked up my spear and shield and joined the rest of the men. Someone handed out some bread and they gave me two slices. I sat down to eat when suddenly a booming voice ran out. "WE MARCH!" yelled my father from the head of the group. All 300 Spartans began to move out and I had to move out as well. I ate my first slice and saved the second piece for later; I knew I would need it.

I marched in line with the other Spartans and we kept walking until we met up with another group of men. They called themselves the Arcadians. I couldn't hear anything they were saying from the front of the group. Suddenly I heard, "Spartans! What is your profession?" my father yelled. Everyone around me suddenly chanted, "Awoh! Awoh! Awoh!" and raised their spears. I stood there for a moment feeling insolent. We began walking again and the Arcadians walked behind me, for I was one of the last ones. Suddenly, we walked around the outside of a single person. We had all filed around Leonidas, my father. He wanted to speak with the leader of the Arcadians, Daxos. I suddenly felt very nervous. Would my father recognize me even when I am disguised as a man?

As I walked passed him, he nudged me with his shield in a reassuring way. Daxos laughed and I walked at the end of the pack. Some Arcadians walked beside me. "Battle is exciting… Isn't it?" I asked trying to make some conversation. "I guess it is for a Spartan maybe…" said the boy next to me. I just laughed; they really weren't warriors like us at all. We continued to walk for a long while but it soon got dark and everyone set up camp. I take out the second slice of bread and slowly nibble at it. I see Stelios and Astinos walk by together. I advert my eyes but Astinos still notices me. "Hey, this is the kid I was telling you about!" he said laughing. He knocked on my helmet and Stelios is eying me closely. I don't make much eye contact with him and he laughs.

"Don't be fearful of me, I won't hurt you!" he laughs again. "So you're the rookie who is afraid to take of his helmet?" I looked at the ground. "When will we get to kill Persians?" I asked in a serious tone. The pair looked at each other and smiled. "I like your spirit!" said Stelios. He patted me on the back and walked away. "You don't have to worry, this is my first battle, too…" whispered Astinos. I just nodded and started to get sleepy. "Goodnight, Astinos." I said as I lay down next to the fire. I shut my eyes and sleep swept me away.

The next morning was even more difficult. I awoke my eyes still needing sleep. Stelios pulled me to my feet and slammed my shield against my chest. It knocked the wind from me and I slowly picked up my spear. Astinos and Stelios sandwiched me in between them as we walked to our next destination. "So your name is Alexander, right?" asked Stelios. "Yes." I say nervously. "You know, King Leonidas's daughter's name is Alexandria" he said raising an eyebrow. "Who doesn't know Alexandria? She is the most beautiful Spartan girl I've ever seen…" Astinos said trailing off. Both of them laughed. "I'm surprised the Ephors didn't choose her to be an oracle" said Stelios. "So you like her?" I asked. "I don't think any man in Sparta wouldn't want to marry her!" said Astinos. I just nodded and smiled. "She talked to me yesterday and the day before…" said Stelios with a smirk on his face. Astinos just laughed. "You can only wish, Stelios!" Stelios continued to smirk. "When I was young, I had to spar against her twice… At the age of six the elder Spartans had already called her a hellcat…" said Stelios. "She beat me twice, the second time she nearly killed me!" he laughed out loud. He turned and look at me. I just smiled and looked at Astinos. "I bet she's a tiger in bed!" said Astinos. He made some growling noises and Stelios burst out in laughter.

A few of the Arcadians overheard us. "You tell a tale of a fair maiden?" asked the younger man. Astinos and Stelios exchanged a glance and then burst out laughing. "Only the fairest maiden of the land!" yelled Stelios. The small group of men looked at us in amazement. I felt kind of weird how they were talking about me like this. "She has no husband?" asked one of them. "No, her father will not allow her to wed yet…" I said quietly. Everyone grew quiet and I looked ahead at my father in at the head of the group. In the distance I could see a tall column of smoke rising into the sky. We changed course and started walking toward it. Everyone was silent the whole way there. The smoke was rising from a small village.

Everything was absolutely destroyed. The remains of buildings were still smoking and livestock was lying dead everywhere. We found no dead bodies, though, which was quite odd. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something. "BEHIND US!" I yelled all the Spartans turned and went into the phalanx formation. We held up our shields in front of us and had our spears ready. Stelios relaxed beside me. "It's a child!" he yelled. Everyone relaxed and lowered their spears. The small boy walked through the crowd. He collapsed into my father's arms and said a few quiet words. I didn't catch any of them but the way this little boy looked made my heart ache. He was so helpless and frail. He took a relaxed breath and I knew it was his last. His body went limp and Dilios came running back to the group. "I have found the villagers!" he said out of breath. We all went walking to the spot and found a terrifying sight. All the villagers were fashioned into some sort of barbaric spear tree. The Arcadians who were beside us, stared in terror. Everyone was completely silent, staring at the tree. We needed to move on and our small army began to march again.

In the distance I can see two large mountains with a split down the middle. "That's the hot gates…" I say loud enough for everyone to hear. They all stare in amazement. I had been here once before when my father had traveled to a large meeting of Greek leaders. We passed through the large stone gate and look up. It goes on forever. We make camp on the other side of the gates. Astinos suddenly smiles. "Persians!" he laughed running ahead. In the water, there sat a huge fleet of Persian ships. I starred in awe at just how large it was. As far as the eye could see, ships gently rolled over waves.

Thunder suddenly rumbled overhead. I looked towards the sky and lightning flashed. "Rain…" was all I said. Stelios looked up and smiled. We ran to the edge of the cliff and the dark waters began to churn below. A few minutes later, Poseidon had released a full force hurricane on the Persian fleet. Their ships smashed against the cliffs and all the Spartans cheered. Stelios began to jump up and down and I laughed loudly. All the Spartans shouted with happiness, for this fight had just became easier. My father was the only man to keep his Spartan reserve. Astinos stood beside me and he placed an arm around my neck, yelling loudly. I too began to cheer.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Stelios, Astinos, Daxos, and I climbed to the top of a small cliff overlooking the Persian camps. There was still a huge army even though we saw a large portion of the ships taken by the sea last night. Daxos began to worry. "We cannot win!" he started to fret. "I have fought in many battles and no man I have ever faced has given me a beautiful death yet. Hopefully one down there will challenge me…" said Stelios. He creepily laughed and Daxos looked at him with terror in his eyes. He thought all Spartans were mad. 'A beautiful death… It is hard to imagine death beautiful but so be it…' I think as I look down upon the Persian camp.

Leonidas told us to begin construction on a wall to keep the Persians out and into the Hot Gates. Our construction was interrupted as quickly as it began, a man rides up atop a man-powered chariot. He gave this whole speech about how the wall was going to fall and he kept rambling on but his sentence was stopped short. He noticed that we used the bodies of Persian scouts as the mortar for the wall. His face was filled with terror as he examined the wall. "Show me your commander!" he yelled in frustration. Stelios slowly walked over and picked up his sword. He unsheathed it and walked over to stand before the messenger. "You will pay for your barbarism!" he yelled. He swung his arm back which held a whip but Stelios was too fast. With skill he hurtled himself off of a boulder and flew through the air. He raised his sword above his head and brought it down, cutting of the messengers arm.

"MY ARM!" cried the messenger in pain. Stelios landed on the chariot and held the messenger under his sword. I pulled out my sword and threatened the nearest Persians I could find. They looked at me in horror and I liked the thrill it gave me. "Go… Tell Xerxes that free men stand here today and will fight against him! Go before we decide to make our wall a little bit bigger…" said Stelios with a creepy smile on his face. The messenger just laughs. "No… Not slaves, your women shall be slaves, your sons, your daughters, your elders… shall be slaves! But not you… You will be dead men by noon today! Our arrows will plot out the sun!" he yelled. "Then we will fight in the shade…" said Stelios calmly. I almost laughed but I didn't think it was appropriate at a time like this. Stelios steps off the chariot and the Persians leave quickly. Stelios comes back with a smile on his face; he wipes the blood of his sword. I let out a small chuckled and he turns to me. "What?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "Nothing!" I say wiping some dirt of the tip of my sword.

Suddenly the ground starts to shake. "Is it an earthquake?" I ask looking directly at him. "Not quite… But the battle is about to begin…" he says smiling, we run back to camp and prepare for battle. We joined the ranks of the other Spartans and we got a good spot in the phalanx formation. We were in the first row. All the Spartans lined up ready to defend Greece. The Persians began gathering probably 100 yards away. A single man rode out on a black horse. "Spartans! Lay down your weapons and surrender!" he yelled. I had a good idea. I saw an extra spear lying on the ground and picked it up. I threw it. With grace, it glided through the air and landed square in the man's chest. He was dead before he even hit the ground. Stelios just laughed. "How about that for an answer?" I asked with a smile. He laughed again and the Persians charged towards us. We braced our shields and they pushed us back, but only for a moment. 'Don't be weak…' I thought to myself. "PUSH!" yelled the captain. With all my strength I pushed back the Persians in front of me. "AYYAHH!" I yelled and stabbed my spear through the Persian's chest. He slumped to the ground. I quickly stabbed another Persian before covering myself back with a shield. Slowly I cleared a path, killing any Persian in my way.

I broke away from the group. The Persians' numbers became few and we pushed them towards the cliffs. The last of the Persians fell and we cheered. The captain let out the battle cry. All the Spartans called back; including me. I felt proud to be able to fight alongside these men. Suddenly we look to the sky. I cloud of arrows covers the sun. We hold our position and cover or heads with shields. I hear a familiar laugh from beside me. "What are you laughing at?" I asked Astinos. "He just had to say it didn't he… Fight in the shade!" He let out another loud laugh. I heard another laugh from behind me. Stelios must have heard our conversation. I began to laugh and soon the raining stopped. Many arrows were stuck into the hard shell of my shield. I took my spear and easily broke them off. The Persians forces retreated and it seemed like they were going to rest for the night.

The sun had begun to set; another day gone. All the men strip down and jump into the sea. I stand there stunned for a moment. A bunch of naked men went running passed me and I tried not to look. I wanted to rip my eyes out my sockets. I was permanently scarred for life. I was about to turn away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Aren't you going to go swimming with us?" Stelios said standing there all… nude like. I tried not to look; I kept my focus on his face. "I'm afraid of water…" I say shrugging. "Oh… Okay?" he said walking away. He ran and jumped into the water with the rest of the Spartans. I turned away from the ocean and went and sat down by one of the fires on a piece of drift wood. I lay my spear and shield and stare blankly into the fire.

"You do not enjoy swimming with your comrades?" asked a familiar voice. I slowly turned my head and saw that my father was approaching me. I turned my head back and looked into the fire again. "I'm afraid of the water and I'm not the best swimmer…" I say blankly. He sits down next to me and lays down his spear. "It's alright, I'm not too fond of water either…" he said looking directly at me. I quickly turned my eyes away. "What is your name, son?" he asked curiously. "I'm… Alexander." I say hoping he wouldn't make any connections. "I saw how you fought today… I was impressed!" he said smiling. He slammed my back and I coughed. "Carry on young Spartan!" he said and he stood and walked away. I relaxed a little. That was close.


	8. Chapter 8

Night fall came and the men fell asleep. The camp was mostly silent but there were a few quiet moans from the injured. I took this as my opportunity to clean myself. I was filthy, my hair was all sweaty in my helmet and I had dried blood all over me. I left my sword, shield, and spear by the fire and quietly walked down to the water's edge. I slipped off my clothes and tested the water; it was still warm. I left my helmet on just in case I was discovered; I could just hide myself in the water. I waded out into the deeper portion of the water which wasn't too far away from land. I sunk down into the water and let the water seep into my helmet so my hair would be cleaner. Underneath the surface, I removed my helmet and rubbed my free hand through my hair. I placed my helmet back on and tucked my wet hair up inside.

I resurfaced and looked up into the night sky. The moon was full and bright; not a cloud in the sky. Suddenly, I heard a cough behind me. 'Oh no…' I slowly turn around and see Stelios standing there looking expectant. He had a large smirk on his face. "You should get some sleep… Get out of the water..." he said smiling again. 'Oh crap… He knows…' "I think I'll just stay in here a little while and relax my muscles… I have a nasty cramp in my leg…" I say sinking deeper into the water. "A young man like you needs sleep… Don't make me come in there and get you!" he said he took a few steps into the water. I held up my hands in dismay. "Don't come in here!" I yelled kind of quietly. "What? Do you want me to get the captain to go in and get you?" he smirked once more. I sunk further into the water until the water line reached my lips. My eyes darted around the dark water and the beach, searching for anyone else awake. "Fine! I'll get out just turn the other direction!" I whispered but kind of yelled. He picked up my crimson cloak and held it out while his other hand covered his eyes. He faced away from the water. I quickly swam towards shore. I ran up onto the wet sand and grabbed my cloak from him I wrapped it around myself and quickly picked up my other clothes. It was a little difficult getting leather on over wet skin, though. I hurriedly put it on and readjusted my cloak around my neck. I tucked it around me just in case he didn't know I was a woman. He uncovered his eyes and smiled.

"You must be a brave woman to join in the fight for Sparta!" he whispered quite loudly. I just turned to him. He didn't know who I was still, and I planned to keep it like that. I untucked my cloak and let it billow around me. "How did you know I was a woman? How long have you known?" I asked him. "You're just too… curvy… for a man and I might have peeked…"he said a sly smile crossing his face. "I suspected something when you wouldn't take your helmet off…" he whispered. I smiled and we began to walk along the beach, back to camp. "You peeked!" I punched him in the arm. "Well, I can see you have a lot of honor!" I said with a laugh. "What do you two think you're…" the captain said from the fire. He turned to us and I noticed that I hadn't tucked my cloak in. "What is the meaning of this young man!" he yelled. I looked around and saw some of the soldiers raise their heads. "I can explain!" I whispered. I was too late. Captain Artemis grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away. I stumbled over my own feet as he pulled me along. We stopped and I stood before the king.

"King Leonidas, we have an imposter among us!" he said turning to me, I pulled my arm from his grasp. He pulled my cloak away to reveal my chest area. I couldn't meet his eyes. I stare at the ground praying for my life to be sparred. My father slowly stood up and walked over to me. He gently moved the cloak again and shook his head. The other men had caught up with us and were watching intently. "Well, that's a bit of a problem…" he said staring at me. I slowly lifted my gaze and I soon regretted it.

He was staring intently into mine. The same dark shade of brown, boring into each other. I saw no anger in his eyes though. A look of shock filled his eyes. He slowly raised his hands to my helmet, his eyes on mine the whole time. He slowly raised it and my golden hair fell freely down to rest in the middle of my back. A small gasp went through the crowd of men. I dropped my gaze and looked back to the ground. "Alexandria…" he whispered. I couldn't meet his eyes once more. "I'm sorry… Father…" I continued to look at the ground. I was probably making him look like a fool in front of his men. He looked behind me and the men dispersed quickly; some even ran. I could tell that the men were still listening even though they were gone. He took one of his strong hands cupped my chin. "Why are you sorry?" he asked. I raised my eyes and saw that he had a look of concern in his eyes. "I disobeyed you…" He cut me off. He pushed me deep into his chest, embracing me with a hug.

"I was so worried about leaving you alone in Sparta… I missed you being around…" he whispered in my ear. I hugged him back; I had missed our long discussions by the fire at night. He stepped away. "King Leonidas! What will you do with this treacherous woman!" asked Captain Artemis. "What harm has she done! She is no hindrance to us, did you see her performance on the battle field?" my father responded, defending me. "Well, y-yes… I mean she did a pretty good job… I guess…" mumbled the captain. "Treat this woman with respect! She is one of us now!" announced my father. I wave of battle cries rang out and I smiled at them. I noticed Stelios and Astinos standing towards the front of the group. I met Stelios's gaze. He had a deep look of concern in them. My smile slowly faded from my face. Would the men even respect me, now that they knew I was a woman? Would they treat me the same way they treated me before? "Get some sleep" my father commanded me.

I nodded respectfully and returned to the camp. I lay down close to the fire. I lay my head down and stare at the flames. They were mesmerizing. I wasn't even paying attention to the figure that lay next to me. Someone poked me in the side and I turned over. Astinos was smiling at me. "Well, you don't seem to be to upset that I'm a woman!" I quietly whispered. He just smiled and someone walked over and stood above us. "Hey, get some sleep you two!" said Stelios. He had a stern look on his face, showing no amusement like his normal self. I slowly turned over and pulled my cloak around me to keep the warmth in. Stelios sat down on a piece of drift wood, keeping watch over everyone. Once his eyes rested on me and they softened for a moment before he quickly turned away. 'What was that all about?' I thought to myself. I let the thought slip from my mind and I slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. It was easy considering I didn't have to sleep in my helmet any more...


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, I felt strong arms pull me from the ground. I slowly opened my eyes and found my father beaming down at me. Him learning that I was a woman, went extremely well. Numerous scenarios had ran through my mind of what could of happened. They ranged from him doing nothing to him crying to him sending back to Sparta to him cutting my head off in front of all the men. I had a very colorful imagination. "Another great day for the Spartans!" he said in a booming voice. I winced and pulled my shield from the ground. He patted me on the pack and I felt something fall over my head. "If you are going to be on the battle field… At least wear this so I know where you are…" said my father. He had placed a new helmet on my head. I reached up and felt that it had a row of fine horse hairs like his. I took of the helmet and examined it. The color of the hair was different though… Mine were a brilliant shade of red instead of black. "Thank you, Father." I say placing the helmet back on my head. Stelios rose from his position by the fire with sleepless eyes. I just smiled at him but he turned and walked away. My smile faded and I turned to find a sleeping Astinos in the same spot where he was last night.

I nudged him with my foot and he stirred. He opened his eyes and beamed up at me. He sure was a smiley person. "Soon, we march!" I said looking back down at him. He jumped to his feet and was soon prepared to move out. I adjusted his cloak around his neck so that he looked presentable. "Alright, Mother!" he laughed as he pulled away from me. I thumped him on the back of his head and he ran ahead to the head of the group. I slowly followed him and the soldiers were staring at me strangely. Some even bowed their heads. 'What was this all about?' "Good morning, Princess!" I heard someone say. I stopped dead in my tracks. No. One. Called. Me. Princess. I spun around to face them and found Dilios, the most gifted storyteller in all of Sparta. He always had a soft spot in my heart; he was a good family friend. "You know I don't like it when people call me Princess, Dilios!" I said in a frustrated tone. "I'm sorry, m'lady…" he replied bowing his head. "Just call me Alexandria! And you people need to stop bowing to me!" I yelled so that everyone around could hear. I stalked away from Dilios, feeling like I had been too harsh. "SPARTANS!" A booming voice sounded beside me. My father was battle ready and I had reached the head of the group. We began to march and we soon met a platoon of men on horseback. We lined up in the phalanx formation, my father taking the point. He turned to look at me reassuringly; I had never faced a man on horseback. I stood between Dilios and Astinos. Astinos and I exchanged a worried glance but he pressed against my shoulder reassuringly.

It did not take us long to cut down the men on horseback. We soon ended that battle and we walked among the dead bodies, killing any man still living. Suddenly, Dilios came running over the small hill. "Sire! Sire!" he yelled. He came running up out of breath. "Catch your breath son" My father said calmly. "A small… platoon… of men approaches… It's too small for an attack…" he said bending over, still breathing hard. My father began walking towards the direction from where Dilios came from. "What if it's a trap?" I asked worriedly. "They would be stupid to kill me… The whole Spartan army would go to battle… Let's pray that they are that stupid…" he said looking directly at me. He just nodded and I knew to follow him. I tucked my hair up into my helmet and stalked off behind my father. I didn't want the enemy to know I was a female. It didn't take me long to catch up to my father. Soon, a large pedestal came toward us slowly. It stopped only a few feet from us. I had tucked my cloak in and stood as tall and muscular that was humanly possible.

"You must be… Xerxes…" he said with a large smile. He turned to me and I plastered a stern look on my face. The man dressed in gold began to descend the stair case on the pedestal. He kept walking until he reached ground level. He was a very tall man. "Come, Leonidas… Let us reason…" said the man in a deep voice. He turned to me and I glared back at him; showing no expression. "It would be a shame that you and all your valiant troops were to perish because of a simple misunderstanding…" Xerxes said again. My father just shook his head sarcastically and let Xerxes continued. "We could share our cultures…" he said. "Oh, believe me, we've been sharing our cultures all morning…" said my father with a small laugh. "Your culture is a fascinating tribe… Even now you are defiant in the face of inhalation, in the presence of a god… It is not wise to defy me, Leonidas… for I would gladly kill any of my men for victory-" Xerxes said.

My father cut him off short. "And I would die for anyone of mine…" he turned toward me but I continued to face forward. "You Greeks think bright in your logic… I suggest you imply it…" I glanced up at the cliffs above us and noticed some archers. I reached down and lay my hand on the hilt of my sword; showing them how I could kill their king right now. They stepped back for a moment and I laughed inside. "Think about the fate of the land you so vigorously defend, think of the fate of your women!" said Xerxes. "Well, speaking of our women, I might as well have marched them up here, judging by what I've seen…" said my father coolly. I almost let out a burst of laughter; a woman was standing right before the king.

"You have many slaves, Xerxes, but few warriors; soon they will fear our spears instead of your whips" said my father turning his back to the king. Xerxes took a step forward and the grip on my sword tightened. He laid his hands on my father's shoulders. "It is not the lash they fear… It is my divine power…" he said quietly. "But I am a generous god… I could make you rich beyond all power… I could make you warlord of all Greece…" he whispered into my father's ear. I knew that my father would think about that last offer deeply. He severely hated the Athenians and he would give anything to command them. "All of Greece would kneel at your feet… I only ask that you kneel at mine…" he said. He had a lot of nerve.

"You are divine… but slaughtering all those men… Left me a nasty cramp in my thigh, so kneeling would be difficult…" said my father. I slyly smile at his answer. Xerxes gave this long speech about how he would erase my father and Sparta from history but I soon interrupted him. "No… The world will know that free men stood against a tyrant; that few stood against many; and before this battle are over… That even a god king, can bleed!" I yelled becoming angry. The man looked at me in awe. I took of my helmet and let my hair fly loosely. He stared at me in amazement.

I untucked my cloak and stood before him, a woman of Sparta. I stare at him with my dark eyes and he breaks his gaze. "Who is this Leonidas?" he asked in a small, light tone in his voice. "I am Alexandria, daughter to the king of Sparta, the first woman to fight alongside these brave men!" I said with much gusto. Xerxes looked taken aback at my snappy tone. We turned on our heels and walked away. I could feel Xerxes's hard glare on my back until we rounded a corner. "Well, so much for hiding your identity…" said my father with a laugh. "He needed to know my name so that he could fear it…" I said in a rather cold tone. My father just looked at me, pride in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

We made it back to camp; the other Spartans were pilling the dead bodies together. "Spartans!" my father yelled getting everyone's attention. "We are in for a wild night, tonight, men!" he yelled so everyone could hear. I noticed Stelios standing off to the side by Astinos. I didn't like this unhappy version of Stelios. I walked over to him, he began to walk away but I grabbed his arm. "What's wrong? You haven't spoken to me since last night… I'm worried about you…" I said gently. He turned back to look at me. He looked around and pulled me to the side. "Why didn't you tell me that you were Alexandria the whole time?" he whispered loudly. "I knew that you wouldn't accept me into the army if you knew that I was me! You would have turned me into my father before the first day was done!" I whispered back. He growled in frustration. "Why do you care if I fight?" I whispered. "Because, I'm afraid I'll lose you!" He yelled unexpectedly. A few Spartans turned to look at us but we shot them warning glares. The other men had seen me fight and I could tell that some feared me.

They quickly looked away and we continued our conversation. "You're afraid that you'll lose me? What does that even mean?" I asked. "I'm afraid you'll get killed! This isn't Sparta where you train against other boys who won't kill you! These are real men who thirst for blood!" He whispered. "I know this is the real thing! I have that same thirst for blood… so why can't I fight? I can take care of myself! I'm not a little girl anymore, Stelios!" I asked becoming suddenly angry. He stopped our conversation. "You don't understand…" he said as he walked away. "Stelios!" I yelled after him. He just kept walking and my heart ached. "Alexandria!" I heard a voice call to the right of me. My father was motioning for me to come over. I quickly rushed over and stood next to my father. He took the helmet from my hands and placed it on my head. "Keep this on…" he said knocking my helmet. I just smiled and he placed his on. "Tonight, we fight against the Immortals… The personal army to Xerxes himself… It will be a tough battle, my daughter. Many will die; I don't want you to lie among them. Keep out of danger's path, please…" he said taking my hand in his. "I will father…" I say slowly nodding my head. "We wait…" He said quietly. He began walking towards the pile of dead bodies.

"Lady Alexandria!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I slowly turn around and find Astinos pushing through the crowd of armored men. He reaches the front and is breathing heavily. "I hadn't seen you return and I became worried!" I smiled at his childish face. "I'm glad you're so concerned for my safety!" I said with a small laugh. He just smiled widely and we climbed over the pile of decaying corpses. I knew what my father's battle strategy was. I could read him like a book. We were going to use the wall as a distraction and to terrify the Immortals. The day grew darker and everyone sat in wait. Finally, the time came when the Immortals approached. My father sat near the top of the pile waiting to give us our signal.

They fall into our trap. "SPARTANS! PUSH!" My father yelled. I took my shield and rammed up against the pile with all my might. We finally managed to push over the whole thing and it fell upon the captain of the Immortals. We ran over the dead bodies and began our attack. We all hesitated for a moment as my father speared the first Immortal, disproving their names. I quickly vaulted over the pile and began my assault. Spear raised above my head, I brought it down into the chest of a man. He let out a painful moan and I smirked proving their names wrong for myself. I turned and speared another to my right, my hair flying around my shoulders. I did not care if anyone saw that I was a woman. They should fear me.

Earlier that day, I had heard some of the Arcadians whispering among themselves when I would walk by. I heard one man talking quite loudly once. I was sitting near the fire eating an apple when I overheard them. "She is beautiful and terrifying at the same time, some say her soul is black like those of the Oracles of Sparta…" he said. "I heard some of the Spartan men saying that she is one of the kindest people in all Sparta! There was no talk of her having a black soul!" said a younger boy. I recognized him as one of the boys who overheard our conversation when we were still traveling to the Hot Gates. He smiled shyly. "They say that she is the fairest maiden in the land and that she has no husband!" he had a look of excitement in his eyes. "Don't be too hasty son, Spartan women only marry…" but they soon became quiet as I rose from my seat. I walked passed them and met the young boys gaze. He quickly turned away and looked at the ground. I smirked and continued to walk.

(Refocusing on the battle)

I continued to cut through the Immortals' defenses. It was no use; they had no protection what so ever. I cleared a wide path, killing everyone and everything in my way until I heard a loud roar in front of me. I slowly turn to the noise. I huge man… more of a creature… is suddenly let loose of his chains. I stare in horror as he slowly approaches me. He towers over me; he probably has a good two feet on me. In his hand he carries a large sword that's at least half of my height. He brings it up and I blocked it with my shield but it rattles my bones. He strikes again, sending a second quiver through my body. I try and spear him in the cut but he takes my spear and throws it to the side. I tuck and role to the side getting out of his reach. He swings his sword at me once more but I pull out my sword to stop the blade before it strikes my face. He man pushes me back, sending me flying through the air. I land with a quiet thud and I remain motionless on the battle field for a moment. The monster approaches and I can't find my sword around me.

It kicks my shield away from me and I lay still on the ground. I can't move anywhere… Is this my beautiful death? I put my arms up, ready to protect my face but a second sword appears, blocking me from his attack. I glance over and see a row of black horse hairs moving swiftly through the dark air. The monster leaves me be and sets his sights on my father now. I run over to my shield and I continue to search for my sword. I can't find it anywhere on the battle field. An Immortal notices my dismay and starts to chase me. I duck and weave around all his attacks finally smacking him in the side of the head with my shield. I heard and felt bones crack and I knew that he was done. I look to my left and see my father cut the head off the terrifying beast. Its body slowly slumps to the ground and my father lays in an exhausted heap; his helmet is lying a few feet away from him.

"ARCHADIANS! NOW!" he yelled as he picked himself off the ground. Out of the bushes, a platoon of Arcadians comes rushing out, weapons held high. For not being warriors at all, they sure made a good mess of things. It was gory on the battle field, limbs and heads laying everywhere. I look to the sky and see lightning flash and I notice a figure standing atop a cliff. I can see the smallest glimmer of gold and I know that it's Xerxes. 'Xerxes, I'll show you…' I refocus my mind and go back to what I was trained to do all those years.

We finish off the Immortals and we slowly trudge back to camp. It has been a long day and I am extremely tired. I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. "You did well today… You were cutting it close that one time with the monster though…" my father said with a stern look on his face. "I know… Let's just hope that they do not have a whole army of those waiting for us…" I say staring blankly ahead. We head back to camp and the Spartans start getting riled up for today had been a day of victory. I noticed Astinos, Stelios, and Dilios sitting around a fire.

"So how is the Princess feeling after that battle?" asked Dilios with a wide smile on his face. I just smirked back, he knew I didn't like that title but I was too tired to do anything. I took a seat next to Astinos and stretched. "I saw you get in a good scuffle today with a man beast!" said Dilios, a playful glint in his eye. "For a second, I thought I wouldn't make it out of that one though! I'm exhausted…" I say closing my eyes for a moment, it felt extremely good. I simply just rested my head on Astinos's shoulder for a second. The warmth of the fire felt good as well. I heard someone sneer and I opened my eyes. Dilios was laughing and he shook his head. Stelios sat there quietly; I turned to Astinos. His cheeks had turned a bright shade of red and I stood up. I really wasn't in the mood for any of this stuff. Grumbling about how immature men were, I lay down in the sand and wrapped my cloak around me. I shut my eyes and welcomed sleep with open arms.


	11. Chapter 11

A chill ran up my spine, I looked around. The ground was covered in a thick fog. I could hardly see my feet and I dragged them so I wouldn't step into any holes. It was chilly this morning, but it wasn't morning. The sky was still dark and no moon appeared in the sky. I appeared to be standing on the battle field. I thought I was alone when I saw an odd shape. It appeared to be crawling over the ground slowly and I wasn't sure if I should fear it or go to it. My curiosity got the best of me and I slowly approached the figure. "Lady Alexandria!" sighed the figure in pain.

I quickly rushed over to it. I turned the body over in my arms. Astinos's childish face was filled with pain. I looked down and saw a huge gash was opened on his stomach; his blood covering my hands. "Astinos!" I yelled. "The others? Where are the others?" I asked shaking him slightly. He weakly opened his eyes. "The corner… they're around the corner…" he said weakly. "I'll be right back, don't leave me, Astinos!" I said setting him down gently. I quickly run around the corner to find the most horrific sight possible. The Persians had ambushed us in the night and most of our men lay dead on the battle field. Only five were left; my father, Captain Artemis, Stelios, Dilios, and Daxos. They continued to fight and they became surrounded.

Xerxes stepped out of the shadows, covered in gold. I stood there alone, amongst the dead bodies of my allies. Xerxes smiled an eerie smile. There was no hope left. The Persian soldiers had knocked away my companions' weapons and were threatening them. Xerxes walked into the center of the ring. His eyes locked with mine the whole time. "Join me, Alexandria, become my maiden and you can rule all of Greece or I will kill your remaining Spartans. You must choose…" I look into the group. My eyes fall upon my father and he shook his head at me. Xerxes becomes impatient. "Fine, you will be my maiden… Kill them." He said walking out of the circle. I screamed as I watched them spear and cut my friends. My eyes rested upon Stelios. Our eyes met and I felt all the happiness leave the world. I slumped to my knees as I watched him get his throat sliced. Tears began streaming down my face. Why did I feel like this? Did I… love him?

Suddenly, someone started shaking me violently. I opened them and screamed. Xerxes was right there smiling that eerie smile of his. I screamed again and shut my eyes tightly; hoping that he would go away. I opened them again and I saw the concerned face of Dilios and Astinos peering down at me. "Lady Alexandria! What's wrong!" asked Dilios, he placed a cold hand on my cheek. It felt good against my hot skin. "It… was just a dream…" I said telling them and convincing myself. I immediately put my arms around Dilios's neck and burry my face in the crook of it. His body went tense but I soon a rough hand placed gently on my back. "It was only a dream..." my old friend said as he moved his hand in a circular motion. Stelios quickly rushed over and stood between them. "What happened? Is she alright?" he asked with deep concern flooding his eyes. "It was just a dream…" I said as gently pushed away from Dilios. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stood up. The sun was about to rise and the sky had turned a nice shade of orange. I walked to a nearby cliff that overlooked the ocean. It was around a corner and it was private, a nice place to think.

I stood there looking down into the dark waters, thinking my thoughts over. What did that dream mean? Was it just a nightmare or was it a sign? Interrupting my thoughts, I heard stones clatter and I heard footsteps. Just to be safe, I laid my hand on my sword hilt. The footsteps drew nearer and I quickly drew my sword and faced the other presence. There stood Stelios, holding his hands up with a smirk on his face. On edge, I placed my sword back into its sheath and turned back to the sun. It just started to rise and I could already feel the heat of the day picking up. A single tear fell from my eye as I thought about the strange dream and how I felt about it. Stelios stood at my side, watching the sunrise as well. "A new day…" was all he said. We stood in silence for a moment, a warm breeze passing over us. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look okay…" he said seriously looking at me. "I'm worried about you… I've never heard you scream like that…" he said turning his eyes back to the sea. I didn't even know anymore. I had met Stelios eleven years ago when we sparred in the heat of the day, we were both so young and naive. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to sob and I placed my face into my hands. I remembered his young, handsome face and how the sun fell upon it. I didn't want that dream to become a reality.

To my surprise, I felt two large arms wrap around me and I'm pulled into his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head, just letting me cry. I think the last time I cried, I was five and I fell down a flight of stairs. I had cracked three ribs. And even then, I did not feel this much pain. This was inner pain, emotional pain. Love had never come to visit me so why was it crashing down my gates now? I buried my face in his toned chest. "Alexandria…" he whispered trying to calm me down. I slowly raised my face and he looked at me and smiled.

He took his thumb and pushed away the tears from my face. "I'm ashamed of myself…" I said looking at him. He did not say anything but he had a questioning look in his eyes. "There is no room for softness in Sparta…" I said, another tear rolling down my cheek. He quickly whipped it away. "Well, this isn't Sparta is it?" he asked with a small smile. I nodded slightly before looking away from his steely gaze. "I don't like seeing you unhappy, Alexandria…" he said softly.

He cupped my chin and pulled my face closer to his. He gently brushed his lips against mine and for a moment, my inner turmoil had ceased. The tears stopped flowing down my face. I blinked a few times coming back to reality. We stared into each other's eyes and I melted in his arms. He easily caught me and supported me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He gently pulled me closer to him and he kissed me again. I kissed back this time and he smirked into the kiss. "Stelios, these feelings inside me… I don't know what to do about it…" I say pulling away. "It-its just so sudden..." He looked at me lovingly. "Ever since that first day… When we sparred for the first time…" he said smiling down at me. "And I had you pinned on the ground… but I when I looked into your eyes, my mind completely left my body… I was drowning in those dark pools and you took the upper hand pinning me down… I regreted swooning over you but I just couldn't resist..." he laughed. "It's a good thing you are a Spartan or else we would have a difficult battle between us if we met on the battle field…" he laughed and looked to the sunrise. The sun had completely risen above the horizon and it illuminated his handsome face.

He took my hand in his. I liked the feel of his rough skin against mine; it felt, right… "Alexandria… I love…" he was cut off. Astinos came running around the corner. "Stelios! We're…" He stopped short and saw us holding hands. He stood there for a moment confused and then he burst out in laughter. "Stelios, you dog!" he said with a huge grin on his face. "I knew it would happen sooner or later!" he said running over to us. He took both of our other hands and joined them. He let out another laugh before running off. "We are heading out soon!" he said over his shoulder. I just laughed at him and turned back to Stelios. He had a look of love in his eyes. "Alexandria… I love you…" he said quietly. He caught me off guard. He pulled my hands to his face and kissed them. "I love you to the heavens and back, milady…" he said holding my hands and getting down on his knees. "Alexandria, I know that this is sudden but, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he said as he looked up to me. I stood there, stunned. In my heart, I knew the answer but my brain was thinking otherwise. Did I have time for love? Did I really need a man in my life to satisfy my thirst for human company? What would Father think? I sighed and looked down at the stoney ground. My mind swirled with the many emotions I was feeling right now. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Alexandria, please give me an answer... I'm dying right here..." He said, a look of pure agony on his face. Should I really say yes? I hardly knew the man! But something inside me told me he was different. It was like I had known him my whole life. I took a deep breath in and looked down at him.

"Yes..."


	12. Chapter 12

Stelios was thrilled that I said yes. He had picked me up and spun me around but we had to return to camp so no one would suspect us. Stelios took my hand in his and led us back to camp. As soon as we come into view, he gently releases my hand, taking one last loving look at me. I return it before plastering a serious look on my face. Astinos stood in a group of men but they did not seemed fazed so I trust that he didn't tell them. I just smiled at him and he nodded back.

The day ahead was going to be long; I could feel it in my bones. Xerxes sent all his forces at us, trying to be rid of the Spartans. He pulled some of the most terrifying and ugly beasts from the darkest corners of the world. They let loose a short monster that had a single, giant, horn atop it's nuzzle. It charged at us be we did not falter. Astinos stood at the head of the group. He threw a single spear and it landed with great accuracy. The spear pierced the beast just above the right eye and it feel to its knees just before Astinos. He turned around and smiled with great pride. He quickly retrieved his spear and the second wave began. King Xerxes was becoming frustrated. He turned to magic since his forces were not working. Sorcerers dressed in dark robes threw bombs at us which exploded into shrapling.

We hid behind our shields as they proceeded. I hear a sharp cry of pain from my side. Stelios was caught in the shin by one of pieces of shrapling. He let out a battle cry and charged at the Persians himself. I starred in horror as he leapt over the Persian guard and the pile of unused bombs explodes. "Stelios!" I cry out. The light fades and I see his tall figure rise from his crouched position. I release I deep breath and he nods to me reassuringly. The long fight continues Xerxes returns to using his normal forces. Astinos and Stelios break ahead of the group and fight together, watching each other's backs. Soon, all the men lay dead on the battlefield. I had killed many men that day.

Blood covered my torso and covered my feet. I looked like a witch sent straight from the palace of Hades himself. Many of the Persians who faced me, turned and ran at the sight of me. I just smirked, my blood thirst was becoming quenched. The battle stops for a moment and all is quiet. "REGROUP!" my father yelled from behind me. I slowly walk back and stand at Dilios's side. He takes a deep breath and nods. "Astinos! My son!" said the Captain. He smiles and looks genuinely proud of his son. Astinos smiles his boyish smile and a look of horror fills my eyes.

A man on horseback has come riding out of the fog with a huge battle axe in hand. "Astinos!" I yell trying to get his attention. His gaze turns towards me; he is still smiling. I frantically look around; having lost my spear. I find the body of a dead Arcadian; he has an Immortals' short sword sticking from his gut. I reach under the handle grabbing it by the blade. It was too slippery and I didn't have time to pull it by the handle. I pulled it from the body and hurled it passed Astinos's head. He watches it fly by and it lands square in the chest of the horse. It stumbles to the ground and it rolls over its rider. I run towards the man, hatred filling my eyes. How dare he try and kill my friend when he wasn't looking!

I leapt over the body of the horse and plunge my sword deep into the back of the rider. He lets out a loud scream before dying. I pull my sword out triumphantly and Astinos looks at me, terror in his eyes. "You… you just saved my life…" he said looking astounded. I was bent over, breathing hard. I just nodded to him and slowly regained my breathing. I tightened my grip on my sword but I felt a sharp stab of pain in my palm and I dropped it. I let out a small groan in pain and I looked at my hand. There were two large cuts on my hands. It must have happened when I pulled the sword out of the body. I tried to pick up my sword but I winced and dropped it once more. My father ran over to me, a concerned look overcame his face. He gently took my hand in his, examining my wound. He touched the larger cut on my palm and I winced and jolted my hand. He looked at me and then smiled. "Just a small wound, you should survive…" he said.

Stelios walked over, a piece of thick, white cloth in hand. He ripped it into three pieces and took my hand from my father's. He gently laid the first piece over the larger wound and then he placed the second on my fingers. He took the larger piece of cloth and connecting the two bandages. He tied the final knot and I winced. He smiled an apologetic smile. "I think you'll recover in no time!" he said glancing around. He gently took my other hand in his and quickly kissed my temple. I nudged him with my shoulder and he released my hand. "That's dangerous to do when we are at war!" I whispered. "I like danger…" he said whispering back. I smiled at him and he chuckles.

Night falls and the Spartan army returns to camp. It was a long day and there are more injuries than yesterday. I quietly watch as Stelios burns a wound shut on a man's shoulder. He sighs in pain before standing up and leaving. There is a small line waiting to be treated. I lean back enjoying the warmth of the fire on my cold skin. I dose off and the next thing I know, Astinos is prodding me in the ribs with his foot. I look up at him and he squats down to my level. "How is your hand?" he asks as he picks up my arm from my side. He carefully looks at the bandages and I notice that they were bled through. I figure I should probably do something about it so I walk over to the water's edge and unwrap my bandages. I submerge my hand in the cold water and at first, it relieves the pain. It is soon replaced and I pull my hand out of the water, cursing. The salt from the ocean had gotten into the wound and it was sore. I run back over to camp to look for a clean bandage. I find one and quickly wipe off the salty water and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up expectantly to find Stelios. He leads me over to his work area and sets his spear in the fire.

"If you want to be able to fight, we have to close the wound…" he said examining my hand. The spear becomes red hot and I hold out my hand. 'For Sparta…' was all I thought. Suddenly, heat goes shooting up my arm. I groan in pain but soon relief comes. Stelios replaces the spear in the fire; we had to do the second wound. I close my eyes once more and fire is radiating from my hand. I groan once more and he pulls away the spear, humor filling his eyes. "Oh, you think it's so funny?" I asked becoming slightly annoyed. I closely examined the wound and found that it had stopped bleeding; it was still a bright shade of red. Hopefully, it wouldn't scar. I looked over and saw my father talking to Dilios by the other fire. I thought nothing of it and continued to let Stelios burn my wounds shut. "Don't worry, almost done…" said Stelios with a smile.

Suddenly, Daxos comes riding up on a small horse. "Leonidas! We are undone! A hunchback traitor has led Xerxes's forces to the hidden goat path and they have circled behind us. This battle is over Leonidas!" said Daxos in a hurried tone. "This battle is over when I say it is over!" my father replied. "The Immortals will surround us! The Hot Gates will fall!" said Daxos trying to convince my father. My father turned to his waiting men. "SPARTANS! PREPARE FOR GLORY!" he yelled, his voice deep and loud. "Glory? Have you gone mad? There is no glory to have had now! Only retreat, or surrender… or death!" replied Daxos.

"Well that's an easy choice for us, Arcadian! Spartans, never retreat... Spartans never surrender! Go... spread the word… let every Greek know the truth of this… Let each of them search their own soul… And while you're at it… Search your own…" my father said the last part very quietly. Daxos turned away from my father, an uncertain look upon his face. "My men will leave with me…" he said as he walked back over to his horse. "God speed, Leonidas…" he said before mounting his steed. He rode away and everyone watched him go.

"Children... Children… Gather around… No retreat, no surrender… That is Spartan law… And by Spartan law, we will stand and fight and die… A new age has come. An age of freedom! And all will know that 300 Spartans gave their last breath to defend it!" he said, exciting the men. "Awho! Awho! Awho!" Our battle cry rang out clearly in the night air. Everyone settled down and went back to whatever they were doing. "Dilios, let us take a walk…" said my father. He began to walk away with Dilios behind him. I sadly looked around. Tomorrow, all these brave men would lay dead on the battle field. I was proud to be among them… I wasn't quite ready to die yet… For I would have given anything to be able to return to Sparta, Stelios at my side, so we could wed. My father would hand me off to Stelios when the time was right… That dream suddenly came crashing down. My father returned with Dilios at his side, a grave expression on his face. My father meets my gaze and nodded. I got up from my spot and walked over to the king.


	13. Chapter 13

"Come, my daughter…" he begins walking the direction that he just came from with Dilios. We walked in silence along the dark shores until we reached a small shelf that overhung the sea. My father turned to me, his brow furrowed in thought. "I do not want you to die here… Not like this… You will return to Sparta with Dilios and tell our tale to the council…" said my father not meeting my eyes. Tears began to well up; I had already figured that this was what we would discuss. "You fought bravely, Alexandria… and I just wanted you to know that… I'm so proud… of you…" he kind of choked up at the last part.

The tears fell freely now. My father never really told me he was proud but I could always see it in his eyes. He looked at me know, the same eyes staring back at each other, almost as if I were looking in a mirror. Then the worst thing happened, he came over and wrapped his large arms around me, embracing me in a sorrowful hug. I began to sob quietly but soon stopped, remembering that there was no softness in Sparta… He heard me grow quiet and looked down at me. "It is alright…" He said in a hoarse tone. "You and Pleis are my whole world and I never want you to forget that…" he said as he brushed away my tears. He hugged me tightly again. He gently released me and reached up behind his head. He unlatched the wolf tooth necklace that my mother had given him before the battle. He gently reached up and latched it around my neck. He looked at it and then noticed the sun necklace that I had always worn. "Ah, yes, Apollo…" He said gently picking it up. He held it in his hand; examining it. "My little goddess…" he whispered quietly. "One day, you will be a great ruler…" he thought to himself. He smirked at the thought. Sparta would become a terrifying force.

"Beware of Theron and his treacherous ways. Take care of our family…" He said giving me one last hug. He gently kissed me on the forehead and I kissed him on his cheek. There wasn't anything I needed to say, my father knew that I loved him and that I wanted more than anything to stay. We walk back to the camp in silence. He reaches his hand down and holds mine. I knew that he was scared and I just wanted to comfort him. I knew that this would be one of the last times I get to spend with my father. I would miss our long discussions, and our scuttles in the courtyard, walking through the grain fields with him…

Dilios and I were to leave at dawn with the rest of the Arcadians. My father and I slowly walk back into camp. As soon as we come into sight of our men, he releases my hand and walks off to talk to Captain Artemis. I look around and find that most of the men are still awake. Stelios is seated around the fire with Astinos and Dilios. I step around the shields on the ground and take a seat next to him. I scoot right next to him and he wraps his arm around my waist. He could feel my grief coursing from my body.

I lean my head against his shoulder and he places his cheek on the top of my head. I didn't care if the men saw us; this was the last night I had with my love. I glance up and notice that Astinos is smiling obnoxiously at me. I just blink at him and smile back. Dilios sadly smirks before looking back into the fire. "I have something for you…" Stelios whispers in my ear. I sadly look up into his silvery eyes. He reaches back into a small pouch and pulls out a blue silver ring on a cord of string. He gently reaches up and latches it behind my head. It dangles down to rest next to the wolf tooth. He touches it as it rests on my skin. I smile as I examine it. It was the same blue silver that his eyes were. "It was my father's ring. He gave it to me one day before he went off to war. He never returned" Stelios said sadly. I looked down at the ring again.

"Stelios, I can't take this…" I say trying to take it off. He caught my hands and held them in his. "I want you to have it… So that you'll always know that I love you to the heavens beyond…" he whispered as he kissed my hands. "I don't need a ring to know that you love me…" I whispered back. I gently kissed him on his warm cheek. He smirked. "I want you to have something too…" He let go of my hand and I unlatched my sun necklace. I reached up around his neck, kissing him on his cheek as I did. He smiled and I finished with the necklace. It dangled down and I touched it on his toned chest.

"The sun?" he asked questioningly. "People say that when I was young, I was blessed by the sun god Apollo… I was born still, I never cried… My parent's prayed to Apollo to spare my life and he did, my dark hair turned golden blonde and I began to cry and my parents knew I was okay… So I wore this necklace to honor him and to thank him for what he did…" I say my eyes resting on it once more. He picked it up and moved his rough fingers over it. "I hope that he will help you, too…" I said sadly. He took my hand in his and pressed his forehead against mine. He gently brushed his lips against mine. "I love you…" he whispered. "I love you, too…" I said gently kissing him back. I thought I should probably tell him about my father's plan. "My father doesn't want me to die… He wants me to return to Sparta at dawn…" tears fell down my cheeks. He looked at me a moment with his silvery eyes. "Then we will just have to make the most of our little time together…" he said smiling sadly. He holds me in his arms until I become sleepy. I slowly close my eyes, not wanting to fall asleep when I had such little time left with my Stelios.

~Stelios's POV~

Alexandria had fallen asleep in my arms. I sat there holding her, looking at her lovely face. I brushed her hair from her face so I could gaze down on her full face. Astinos looked over at me and smiled. "You are so lucky to have found a woman just before a battle…" he said looking down at her. I tightened my grip around her, becoming protective. 'Alexandria was going to live… She was going to go back to Sparta and live a full life and that's what I want her to have…' I looked back up to Astinos and nodded. I could see the fear in his eyes. He had also liked Alexandria but she was mine now… I hear footsteps coming through the sand. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and looked up to see King Leonidas peering down at me and his daughter. He just nodded and had a relieved look on his face. "Do you love my daughter?" he asked in a serious tone. "More than you will ever know, my king…" I said bowing my head. "Good… she needs someone to hold her in these trying times…" He nodded and walked away to his overhand were he always sat and watched the sea. It was not long that the sun started peeking over the horizon…

~Alexandria's POV~

I could feel Stelios's arms shift around me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up into the sky. It was starting to become light out. No… No… I would have to leave soon… I turn my head and see Stelios's handsome face peering down at me. I smiled and sat up. I could see the outline of my father sitting on the overhang were we had talked last night. I saw him rise from his place and begin to approach me in the distance. I got up out of Stelios's lap and stretched. Dilios and Astinos stirred in their sleep. I noticed Dilios had a thick cloth wrapped around his eye. He opened his good eye and nodded to me. I walked over to him and helped him up. My father walked up to our group. "It's time to go…" he said sadly. In the distance I could hear the thundering of hooves. We all turn to see a Persian rider approaching through the hot gates. He slows down and dismounted the horse. He bows and Stelios grabs his spear from the ground. He was about to throw it when I grabbed his arm. "What do you want Persian?" I asked loudly. "This is a gift for Princess Alexandria so that she can safely return to Sparta…" he said bowing his head. He gestured to the horse and I briskly walked over and took the reins from the Persian. I gave him his thanks and then Stelios threw his spear and it landed square in his gut. I turned and looked at him. He had a mischievous look on his face and I couldn't help but smile. He chuckled and I dropped the reins for the horse. The first person I saw, was my father, I slowly walked over to him. I slowly slipped into his embrace and he held me for a moment. 'My daughter, my princess, you will grow to be a great queen…' Leonidas thought to himself. He need say nothing to his daughter. No words need to be spoken. I gave him one last hug and he hugged back. I gave him a wide smile and I could sense sadness in his eyes. I move onto Astinos. "Head up Spartan…" I say poking him in the stomach, I could see the sadness in his eyes. Stelios told me once that Astinos had loved me but I never returned the favor. I hugged him gently for a moment. I give him a gentle kiss on the cheek before nodding my head. He returns with a nod and I turn in dread. There he stood. My one, my only love. I slowly walk over to him and stand in front of him for a moment our eyes locked. I could tell that he loved me. He didn't need to tell me again. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I leaned my head on his chest. He bent down and whispered into my ear. "I love you… Alexandria…" he said. I looked up into his steely blue eyes. He took my small hand in his and placed it over his heart. "This forever is yours…" he said. I felt the steady beating of his strong heart underneath my palm. I took his hand in mine and placed his hand over my heart, too. "And this is yours as well…" I said looking him directly in the eyes. This would be the last time I ever got to see my husband. Dilios walks over and places a reassuring hand on my shoulder. That's our cue to leave. Dilios starts to pull me away but I shrug him off. I run back to Stelios and hold his face in my small hands. I kiss him deeply and pour all my emotions into that kiss so that he knows that I love him. I'm quickly pulled away again and Dilios helps me climb onto the back of the tall black horse. I looked down on the remaining few who stood around me. Dilios swung up onto the back of the horse behind me. The black horse shifted uncomfortably under our weight. I grasped the reins tightly in my hands. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to hold back my emotion. My eyes met my father's. For the last time, the same brown pools met and were locked. No words need be spoken. I broke our dark gaze and my eyes easily find Stelios in the crowd. I try to give a small smile but it's difficult to pull up my lips. Stelios smirks back at me. I nod and turn the horse away from the men and towards the road back to Sparta. _Hundreds leave, only two look back._


	14. Chapter 14

It was a quite road back. Hardly any words were spoken between Dilios and me. We only stopped once, for a quick drink of water but again, no words were exchanged. Once we stopped for the night things became even worse. My entire being was stone cold and I didn't feel right anymore. I took a seat near a fire, settling next to Dilios who was among the Arcadians. The men had gathered a bunch of food but I sat and watched them eat. My stomach did not rumble for food anymore. Dilios noticed me and walked over with a plate in his hand. "You should eat…" he said quietly offering me the plate. I looked up from the fire. "I'm not hungry…" I said looking at the plate. Food no longer seemed appetizing to me. "Alright then, you need to eat!" he said smirking slightly. He took my wrist and placed the plate in my hand. I glared up at him. He returned to his seat, his eyes till resting on me. I reluctantly picked up a piece of meat and gnawed on it. Satisfaction filled his eyes and he smirked, turning back to the fire.

The night had been one with sleep. I had sat awake around the fire, watching over the camp all night. Slowly the sun climbed over the horizon and it warmed my skin, but not my soul. I felt empty, like a broken shell. My one and only love is gone now, his soul left this world and mine went with him. Looking out at the sun, I feel something stir inside me but, still no emotion fills my being. We leave the camp and it's only a few days until we reach Sparta. After days of emptiness, we soon reach the familiar flowing wheat fields of my home. I raised my head, plastering a blank look on my face. There were two people standing, alone, in the wheat field. The black stallion drew nearer to the motionless figures and I soon recognize them. It is my mother and Pleas. Dismounting, I picked up my shield and sword. Approaching them, the wheat lightly grabs at the scarlet cape flowing behind me. Please runs up and slams into me, grasping my waist tightly, and tears streaming down his face. I soon feel another figure approach and my mother also wraps me in a tight hug. We don't exchange any words because everything has already been explained. There we stand, a broken family, hanging onto each other for dear life. My face remains emotionless as my body shakes, not from my own sobs but my families. My mother pulls away and locks eyes with me. She lightly touches my cheek, understanding everything that I've been through. Hand in hand, we walk back to the palace, the whole city of Sparta grieving for its brave king. People line the streets as we walk up the long road to the palace. I try to act strong for my people, earning a few sympathetic nods to me, which I kindly return. Dilios has followed our small procession, I'm guessing by my father's orders. He has the black stallion in tow.

A week had passed since we returned to Sparta. I never left the confinements of the palace. I walked down to the courtyard in simple clothing. Glancing down, I saw the smooth sand and I suddenly flashed back. My father and I were play wrestling in the sand, I was seven. We were both giggling and having a good time. A wave of sadness washed over me as I lowered my body into the sand. And so, there I sat, cross legged in the sand for hours on end. My face remained expressionless but inside, I was dying. I missed them so. My father was my best friend, he was my greatest ally, my mentor, my king. This cycle continued on for many days, my family avoided me. The only one who would sit and wait beside me was Dilios. Everyday, he would sit in the sand with me, trying to get me to talk. I would only glance at him out of the corner of my eye. I stare blankly ahead when I'm not looking at him. My knees are bent up and my elbows rest on them. My lips lightly pressed up against my forearm. 'Her hair is unkept, she looks thin, her good coloring has left, how long can she go like this?' He wondered as he looked at the wilted shell of the once beautiful princess.

One day my mother stepped into the course sand. She had a scroll in her hand. It was still unopened. She set it down in the fine grains of sand before me and left without speaking a word. I eyed the letter with curiosity. Why was it unopened? I glanced around and I picked up the old paper and rolled around in my hands for a moment. I carefully unraveled the paper and looking at the top, I immediately recognized my father's handwriting.

_My beautiful Alexandria,_

_If you are reading this, I have left this world. I love you more than you could possibly ever know. You have developed beautifully and I would trust you with my life. I have not laid eyes on a finer warrior in a long time and it makes me proud. To think that my daughter, my delicate little bud would blossom into such a beautiful rose, a rose with thorns that it. _I could almost hear his deep chuckle at his own smart remark._ And that is why, my dear daughter… I would like you to be the one to succeed me. I have searched far and wide for another but my search has been fruitless. The next king has been right under my nose the whole time. You. You are the new king. Have faith in your abilities, child. And remember, I am so very proud of you._

_Your father and king,_

_ Leonidas _

I looked out the open palace doorway, the sun sinking behind the horizon. A single tear slides down my cheek. Dilios is standing in the open doorway but I don't notice him. He sighs in relief; she has started to show emotion again. "Alexandria, what's wrong?" He asks taking a seat next to me. "I-I-I'm…" I stuttered, lost for words. I lightly held the paper in my hands. "I-I-I…" I choked out hoarsely. I hadn't used my voice in a long time. "What's wrong?" Dilios repeated placing a strong hand on my shoulder. "I-I-I… Me…" I just couldn't get the words out. "SPIT IT OUT!" Dilios said and he slapped me on the back. I coughed and I turned and look at him. "I'm the new king…" I whispered and I turned to look back at the sun set.


	15. Chapter 15

In a moment's time, the strong, independent woman returned back to Earth. The color returned to her cheeks and she stood tall. She just needed to hear the words escape her own mouth. Dilios had a shocked expression on his face but then he quickly got on his knees and bowed down at my feet. I rose and stood above him, my wild mane tossing in the breeze. Xerxes is mine… "Rise Captain Dilios…" I said and he slowly rose from the ground. A new admiration filled his eyes as he gazed upon me. "Come your highness, we have a lot of work to do…" He offered me his hand, "We must talk to the Elders and it's time to tell them the story of our brave king and his 300…" He began to lead me out the front door but I stopped him. "I am unfit to appear before the Elders and convince them that I am fit to be the king!" I stated as I looked down at my dirt cladding body. "Tomorrow I shall go before the Elders," I brushed my hair from my face, "And then I shall become king…" my voice wavered a bit. Was I good enough to be king?

I walked in the kitchen and placed the scroll on the table before grabbing an apple and leaving the safety of the palace walls. After demolishing the apple, I took off on a run. I ran through the wheat fields, the streets, the graveled roads. I just ran and sweat began to pour down my face. I hadn't been training for a while. But, the new hatred of Xerxes that I have found is fueling my drive to get back in shape. After my body collapsed from exhaustion, I stumbled up to the palace and collapsed onto my bed. With a sigh of relief, I shut my eyes and drifted off in to an exhaustion state.

I opened my eyes and found myself fully clothed and my hair was arranged perfectly on my head. I was standing in a sea of white, nothing but emptiness around me. Suddenly there was a white blinding light and I looked up to find the sun blazing down on me. The heat was so intense and it felt like my skin was melting off. Without a second though I got down on my hands and knees and bowed down to the all mighty sun. Suddenly, I felt a relief in the intense heat. Raising my head up, a body was blocking out the sun but its face was covered in shadow from this angle. My eyes adjusted and the person was clad in golden robes. It hung loosely on one shoulder and showed about half of his chest. His face was distorted at all from the intense heat. I put two and two together and immediately bowed again. 'Apollo… The mighty sun god!' I thought. "You are correct child…" said the strikingly handsome man. My head snapped up to look at him once more. He placed a hand under my chin and he rose it up, my body unwillingly rising with it. Apollo took a step back and looked me up and down. He began nodding and he started circling me. "You have turned out beautifully…" He said once he stopped in front of me once more.

I looked down at myself and saw that I was in a white leather halter top and matching shorts. Next thing I know, Apollo had enveloped me in a hug. I stood their speechless, a god was hugging me. "You will change the fate of Sparta, believe in your abilities, my daughter…" He said as he released me. "Oh, my dearest Apollo! I see that you have found our creation!" said a striking voice from behind me. I slowly turned around and I saw another man standing a few feet away from me. He had pitch black hair and striking blue eyes. I glanced back at Apollo and he had a grim look on his face. "Creation?" I asked quietly. "Oh, you didn't know?" said the strange man. A large black dog growled at his side and I noticed that he had a wicked curved blade strapped to his waist. Suddenly, something cold rested against my thigh and I reached down to find a wicked gleaming blade in its fine leather holster. "Ares, stop!" said Apollo anxiously. I glanced back at the tall dark man. He let out a low chuckle and he began fingering the hilt of his blade. "Stop what dearest brother?" Ares said smirking. "Toying with her!" hissed the angry sun god. He had his own blade strapped to his side; he placed a hand on the hilt and took a dangerous step towards the other god. "You really want to test me? The God of War, Apollo?" asked Ares drawing his sword; it had a dark tint to it. "We created you, Alexandria…" Ares said as he carefully examined the blade. "Well, with your father's help of course but we… formed your destiny and set into motion our little plan…" He whispered in a hushed tone.

"I made you the warrior you are today and Apollo here," he said pointing the blade at his brother, "Merely changed your hair color!" He said in a mocking tone. At this I reached up and touched my braided mane. Suddenly, Apollo had drawn his own sword and was at Ares throat who easily blocked his attack. He yawned at if bored by his actions. The heat from the sun flared and I winced at the intensity. "Boys, boys, boys!" said a soothing voice from behind me. The sun disappeared from the sky and was replaced with a moon. All the heat leaked out of the surrounding area and was replaced by a comfortable cool environment. Both the men looked up and I saw a beautiful woman with dark hair clad in silver robes walking towards them. "Artemis, dear sister!" said Ares raising his arms. She glanced at him before walking up and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Gentlemen, don't forget that this plan was my idea..." she said looking at me and then back to them. "I was the one to look into the future and I felt sorrow for the valiant Spartans. Alexandria was my idea..." She said as she walked between the fighting gods, lightly pushing them apart. "You, you were the one to tell me that I would change fate or something..." I said pointing a shaking finger at her. "Mm, you have a good memory" she said quietly as she reached down and petted the big black dog next to Ares. It wagged its tail at her touch. "Why me? Why did you choose me?"

"We chose you because we needed someone in the Royal Family. We needed a woman like you because you are strong willed. You love your family and you would do anything for them..." said Ares who pouted his lips. "But, you can't do it alone. Sure, you can try all you want to defeat an entire army by yourself. Or you can get help from us..." He said stepping towards me. I stepped back and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you scared of me?" he asked his face suddenly dead serious. I looked at his hand for a long time. "I am a Spartan. I fear nothing." I said stepping forward and hesitantly placing my hand in his. "But first you need to prove yourself..." He said pulling me along. "Wait, what do you mean pro-" He swung his sword at me. Out of natural instinct, I unsheathed my own sword and blocked it. Our swords shook and his blade kept inching closer to my face. Suddenly, the heat intensified once more and strength filled my muscles. I pushed Ares off me and I stumbled backwards. "Very well, we will help you..." said Ares who slid his sword back into it's sheath. "We have a secret that you don't know..." he said slyly. "Your father... he is well..." He whispered in my ear, suddenly appearing behind me. "And your lover... Stelios?" I looked deep into his eyes and I knew that Stelios was indeed alive. Tears began streaming down my face. I reached up and I rolled Stelios's ring over in my hand. The two people I cared about most in my life were alive. "Child," Ares said raising me from the ground, "Go, be the woman that your father wanted to be. Go be great. Go earn your right to become a King. You must partake on a journey to prove you are the rightful queen of Sparta. Show them what you're made of..." Ares said as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I shot up in bed. My eyes were wide. Was I just visited by the Gods?

The sun was just about to peak over the horizon. I looked down at my dirty body. I needed to train more. But, I also had to go talk to the Elders. I would train before I cleaned up to go talk to them. Wearing the same dirty clothes from yesterday, I walked out onto the balcony and I climbed down the tree next to it. I ran out the front door and passed Dilios who must have been coming to check on me. People jumped out of the way as I sprinted through the wide streets. After rebuilding my body that day, my limbs screamed in pain but I knew that I must go consult the Elders. I returned to the palace, Dilios was sitting on the front steps, awaiting my return. "Morning Dilios" I said walking past him. My bare feet slapped against the cold stones. "Alexandria we should be on our way!" He called over my shoulder. "I am aware! I will be ready in a short while!" I called over my shoulder as I jogged into the bathing room in our house. I had told the house servants to fill the tub so that it would be ready when I returned. Stripping the dirty clothes off, I stepped into the warm water and I began scratching the sweet smelling water into my blonde hair, turning it an unatural dark blonde. Not to long later I was fully clothed and I was stepping down the steps to met up with Dilios. He smiled at the sight of me being healthy again. I had choosen a simple emerald green rob that hung loosely on my frame. My hair was in it's signiture braid and we set off to talk to the Elders.

"Elders! Here our story!" I called out to the council. The grew silent and settled into their seat. I turned to Dilios who began to tell the tail of the brave 300 and my father. After he finished there was a moment of silence. "A few days after our return, I recieved an unopened scroll. It was from my father..." The Elders began whispering amoung themselves. "It stated that he wished that I would take the crown and become the next ruler of Sparta!" I said quietly. Voices rose in outrage. I winced and looked at Dilios. I knew that this would happen. Dilios gave me a reasurring nod. He also reached out and took my small hand in his. "I will prove to you that I am suitable enough to rule!" I shouted and the crowd grew silent once more. "How?" asked a single small voice. I looked over and saw Theron seated in the front row. "I will partake on a journey! I don't know where I will go but I will return with the approval of all the other Greek city states and we can bring down Xerxes!" I said raising my free fist into the air. "Very well! We will be expecting your arrival and when you do arrive, you shall be crowned!" stated an elder named Darius. "Thank you..." I said quietly bowing. I led Dilios away. "Alexandria, where exactly are you going to go?" I looked at him funny. "Where am I going to go? Don't you mean _we_?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "O-of course! I will accompany you anywhere, m'lady!" he said politely bowing. "Very well, we must begin packing. We have a lot of work to do…" I said as I tugged him along.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, we had all our provisions packed that we would need. Dilios would be the only one to accompany me on my journey. Our horses were heavy with supplies. I was riding the black stallion that was a gift from the Persians and Dilios was atop a brown steed. They pawed and snorted; eager to get on with our long endeavor. My mother furiously protested but after telling her my reasons, she agreed. And so, we set off out of Sparta, unknowing as to where we should go. We passed through several small towns. As we passed through, people would often whisper about the shady looking visitors but I thought nothing of it.

We continued to trot along the road, atop our horses. I was never one to travel on long journeys. I hated traveling. But, I guess as king, I would be traveling a lot. I relished the idea. Now I understood why Xerxes sent people instead of delivering a message personally. Long ago, I had unfastened my cloak and I had placed in a saddle bag. I sat in my leather halter top and my briefs. The sun was beating down on Dilios and I. Soon, he also removed his cloak. I really saw no need for formality; we hardly passed through any villages. After a while, I got very bored, being the teenager I was. I glanced over at Dilios. He smirked and rolled his eyes at my impatience. "Dilios… entertainment eludes me at the moment…" I said leaning back in the saddle and resting my head against the horse's rump. The clouds lazily flew by overhead. "Then what do you suggest we do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. My eyes were still looking up at the clouds. "I don't know… Tell me a tale!" I said sitting up excitedly. He sighed before looking up into the sky, deciding which to choose. "Alright…" he said as he smiled at me. "When the boy was born, like all Spartans, he was inspected. If he'd been small or puny or sickly or misshapen, he would have been discarded…" He glanced over at me. I rolled my eyes, he had told me this story before. "Dilios, you've already told me about my father and the wolf…" I said, as I scratched my arm. He chuckled quietly.

We both fell silent as we rode on. Next thing, I knew, I had begun humming. The familiar lullaby filled my head. My father would sing it to me, when I was little and as I grew up. I smiled at the thought of him now and I wondered if he was really out there, waiting for me. Waiting for me to find him and rescue him. I missed my father so much. My voice started out quietly, almost a whisper.

_Come one_

_Come all_

_To battle we march,_

_Come one_

_Come all_

_To war we shall wage,_

_Come one_

_Come all_

_The bravest of all soldiers_

_The bravest of one man_

_To battle we march_

_To war we shall wage_

_The bravest of all soldiers_

_The bravest of one man_

_Our Hero the Brave_

_Our Hero the One…_

My voice rang out clearly. My father did have a smooth voice and I guess I did too. I glanced over at Dilios and saw that he was staring at me. As the song had ended, we could see a village drawing nearer in the distance. "That was beautiful milady…" he said quietly. I didn't reply, instead, I just looked ahead at the worn down road. "Dilios… I miss him…" I said quietly, tears stinging the back of my eyes. Suddenly, my mind fluttered to Stelios. How had I forgotten him? I cursed myself mentally for nearly forgetting my fiancé. I hadn't had time to think about him on the journey… He was a second priority, as you would call it. With everything going on, I had been so focused to make preparations for my journey and to become king. I was a disgrace. As soon as we left Thermopolee, I knew that I was changed. My soul remained with the Spartans, back on the battle field. I wanted more than anything to be there, by my father's side.

On return to Sparta, when I was in the sand, it was a whole other story. Sitting in the sand was a whole other part in my life. I changed in the sand. I healed not physically, but mentally. When I entered the sand pit, I was a broken shell of what I had used to be. But when I stood up and left after the letter… I was different. It was almost as if my father had been with me every step of the way up till now. I was walking down my own path, not following in anyone's footsteps.

My mind stopped wandering as Dilios's foot brushed up against mine. His horse had walked a little closer to mine and our feet happened to collide. Subconsciously, I reached up and felt Stelios's necklace. I could almost feel his rough hands in mine as our fingers interlocked. I missed the rough stubble that grew alone his jawline. His dazzling smile, his mischievous smirks… The thing I missed most: his steely blue eyes. They were an exact opposite of mine but yet, they were the same.

I had always been good at reading people. But Stelios was the only exception. I couldn't judge his emotions. I didn't even know he loved me until the secret itself fell from his chapped lips. At that moment, when he proposed, a million emotions flew through my mind, making me dizzy, even confused. Yet, I had made the right choice. I had chosen to marry the one man I had truly loved. In our few meetings, subconsciously, I had fallen in love with him like some love drunk little girl.

By nightfall, we had arrived at the small village; I had placed my cloak back around my shoulders. A cool chill nipped at the air, turning my nose slightly red. Upon entering the village, people immediately began whispering, but I paid them no mind. We continued on until we exited the village. We guided our horses into a grove of trees and we camped for the night. Dilios made a campfire and I pulled out some dried pork out of my horse's saddle bag. I handed some to my traveling companion and sat down on the ground. We sat across from each other, and I devoured the meat. "I see that your boundless hunger has returned!" Dilios said, smiling widely. I smirked at him as I chewed the meat.

The crickets chirped in the cool night air. My hair swayed in the cool breeze and I pushed my bangs from my face. I looked into the fire, watching the flames dance around on the burnt logs. "You really loved him didn't you?" Dilios asked quietly. My eyes pulled away from the flames. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Stelios, did you really love him?" he said once more. "More than you could imagine…" I said with a small smile. "He told me to take care of you, both him and your father…" he said, his tone becoming serious. "And if I don't, I will surely be cursed by them for eternity…" He said with a halfhearted smile. I giggled quietly. I yawned and stretched. "Goodnight Dilios," my eyes grew heavy. I wrapped my cloak around me and laid down next to the fire. I placed my hand in the soft grass and rubbed my hand alone it. Its sweet smell was inviting and the coolness contrasting with my body heat was nice. "Goodnight, milady…" Dilios said, he placed another log on the fire. I shut my eyes and released a deep sigh. This would be one of the first nights that I would actually achieve a peaceful slumber.

**The lyrics for the song are not mine, the song is called Come O****ne by Kuraxim. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

We woke up early the next morning. After having a small breakfast, we mounted our horses once more. We rode off in the chilly morning air. The breeze nipped at my toes through my sandals. Dilios said that we weren't far away from Athens and I knew that going here was dangerous, but Athens had one of the largest, organized armies, next to us. My father had always hated Athens but we needed their help to defeat Xerxes.

When the sun was at its highest peak in the sky, we emerged from the top of the hill, and stopped. Athens was sitting quietly below us. If we took one more step, we would be entering enemy territory. I was being stupid, but I was being stupid to save all of Greece. We descended the hill and we entered the city. People would whisper things as we walked by and this time, it worried me. Soon, word would spread that Spartans were here and we would be arrested and taken before the king. Let's just say… I wasn't looking forward to it.

As we rounded the corner of a street, my recent thoughts had become true. We were met by very muscular guards. They rushed at us and Dilios knew that we shouldn't resist or else things could become messy. They pulled us, roughly, from our horses and took our weapons away. The dragged us to the palace, me mostly by my hair, as I hissed in pain. Next thing I knew, I was roughly thrown on the ground, my knees getting slightly scrapped up by the rough floor. I glanced over and found Dilios at my side, also on his knees. I pulled myself to my feet and tossed my thick, blonde mane over my shoulder. I let out an annoyed huff as I straightened out my cloak.

I looked up and my brown pools fell upon the King of Athens. He did not look pleased that we were here. He rose from his throne and his lone robes drug behind him. "Princess Alexandria? What brings you here to my beautiful city?" He asked as he descended the stairs and stood before me. My body went rigid and Dilios sensed my annoyance. He gently grabbed my hand in reassurance and I relaxed some. No one called me Princess. "We are here today because Xerxes's forces are marching towards your front steps at this very moment! Sparta needs your help!" I said, my eyes frantic. "Oh really, Sparta? Need our help? And why would we want to help you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, we already saved Greece once… 300 of our bravest men and my father… marched to the Hot Gates and pushed Xerxes's forces back. We were able to hold them for a few days, until a traitor revealed our weakness, a goat path that wound up through the mountains and left our rear ends unguarded…" He held up a hand for me to stop. "If Sparta is such a power house city state… Prove it to me!" He said smiling evilly. "What, you suggest we go to war, at a time like this?" I asked, becoming worried. "No, dear girl… I had something… else in mind…" He said as he turned and looked out the palace doors, stroking his beard.

Next thing I knew, I was being dragged into an area. Dilios was to be kept by the kings side so he could watch just how 'ferocious' Spartans were. Of course, Dilios was furious and volunteered to do it but the king insisted that I must. I was shoved out into a huge coliseum and I stared in awe at the many people that surrounded me on all sides. The floor of the arena was made of dirty and was covered in a thick layer of dust, just taking a step kicked up a small dust storm. From the entrance way behind me, someone threw out my spear, sword, and shield. I gratefully swept them up and I strapped my sword to my hip. But after a moment of examination, I figured out it wasn't my sword. The steel was a dark grey and it shimmered in a dark way. I smiled and thanked Ares for his gift to me.

The crowd cheered and brought my attention back to my surroundings. The king had stepped out and sat in his throne, waving to the civilians of Athens as he did. Dilios was being held captive by his side. My nose wrinkled up in disgust. What king of a government were they running here? We didn't make people fight to the death in Sparta! The king gave a short speech and welcomed everyone to the arena. I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot in annoyance.

~Dilios's POV~

From next to the king, I stared down at Alexandria who was alone in the arena. I should be in her place, I had promised Stelios that I would take care of her when he was gone. He told me to take care of her, and protect her heart. Stelios wished that we would wed and I didn't mind the idea. Alexandria had been my friend for a while now. I had stayed with her when her heart was broken; I was there when she learned that she was to be king. And here I was now, about to watch be killed right before my eyes. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" the king announced, returning to his seat.

I almost chuckled at the sight of Alexandria, she had a crazed smile on her face and she looked thirsty for blood. Her knuckles had turned white from gripping her spear so tightly. I heard a terrible screech as one of the rusty gates was pulled open and about five men stepped out. I had heard of them before, people called them 'gladiators'. They were all equipped with nasty looking weapons and honestly, I worried for the princess. I looked back to Alexandria who was looking at them; she was reading them, one of her grate skills. I saw her eyebrow quirk as she noticed some small detail that a common person would never notice. She walked along and dragged the end of her spear in the dirt, taunting the men. The all let out quiet chuckles and almost acted relaxed around her which was incompetent of them. I heard an exchange of voices and a sudden eruption of laughter from the men again. Alexandria stopped for a moment and said something to them, successfully shutting them up.

In the blink of an eye, Alexandria already had one down on the ground, her spear protruding from his abdomen. The crowd let out a loud cheer and I smiled nervously. She pulled her spear from his gut, blood spilled across the dusty ground. The other men were frozen for a moment, until one rushed forward. Alexandria crouched down and when the man drew closer, she ran at him and sudden flipped him on his back and his head hit the ground with a sickening crack. He did not move from his position. Another rushed at her; she blocked his sword with her shield, pushing him away. She threw her spear at him at it landed in his upper torso. He let out a pained cry as his lifeless body slumped to the ground. She left her spear in the dead body and pulled out her sword. I noticed that her sword wasn't its normal silver, but instead it was an eerie black. She twirled it around skillfully in her hand and an eager smirk crossed her features.

The final two men were equipped with a three, pronged spear and the other had a net and a wicked curved blade. Suddenly, both men ran at her, weapons held high. She tucked and rolled out of the way. She rolled back up onto the balls of her feet blocked the three pronged spear from stabbing her. With all her might, she pushed the man back and leapt out of the way of the other man's sword. My body stood rigid as they both fought her at the same time, double teaming her. I released a breath a realized I hadn't been holding as she sunk her black blade into the throat of one of the men.

She soon squared off with the other man and he ended up grazing her arm with his blade. She let out a hiss of pain and quickly turned on him and clean chopped his head off. It tumbled away from his still standing body. His blood dripped off her sword and she fell to her knees in exhaustion, blood trailing down her arm. The crowd cheered for the amazing Spartan princess and I smiled. I was proud of her. The king raised his hand once more and everyone fell silent. "REALEASE THE BEAST!" yelled the king. Beast? What beast? My eyes looked back at the princess and she looked shocked that she had to continued fighting. The crowd erupted in cheers and they all stood, preparing for the next fight. A wave of dread filled me? What was she supposed to battle against? The creaking of another gate sounded and a loud roar erupted throughout the arena. It wasn't from the crowd, but from the beast itself. A large manned beast strode out of the darkness of its confines.

It was huge, and even on four paws, it was taller than a man. It was feline and it licked its lips as it spotted its new pray. I swallowed and watched on in terror. It yawned and showed its very long teeth and I shuttered. I hoped Alexandria would make it out of this one alive. The beast ran towards her, its footsteps shaking the arena. Alexandria rolled out of the way, the beast swiped at her as ducked away. The beast turned back and Alexandria slowly rose from her feet. Her eyes were intense, the most intense I've ever seen her. She really wanted this kill and for a moment, I don't think she was sane anymore. I don't think she was _human_ anymore. The beast roared out, trying to frighten the small princess but she straightened up to her full height. She stood defiantly before the animal and I saw a strange glint in her eye.

To my surprise, Alexandria opened her mouth and an inhuman roar erupted from her throat. It was long and loud, just like her father's. Some men say Leonidas had been a descendant of Hercules, but I think Alexandria was made of something entirely different. To stand up to a beast like that was impossible. To stare death in the face. I wonder what it felt like. For a moment, the beast took a step back, almost in fear. It looked confused for a second, thinking that normally the roles would be reversed. Alexandria kicked up a cloud of dust as she pushed off the ground. Another roar ripped through her throat as she raised her black sword high above her head. For a moment, the entire arena was silent as the blade pierced through the animal's heart.

After she withdrew her blade, she whipped the blood off, a considerable amount of the beast's blood already coated the princess. She turned and looked at the crowd; everyone was silent as they looked on. Alexandria turned back towards the king, her sanity regained. Her eyes fell on me and she nodded, it was now my part to tell everyone the story of the brave 300 and their king.


	18. Chapter 18

After about an hour of storytelling, Dilios finally convinced the king to join in the fight against Xerxes. Immediately, he began preparing his arm for battle. When the soldiers began rushing from the arena, I smiled as I watched them from the dirty ground. The king turned and looked down at me. "My apologies princess Alexandria. Guards, please escort her up here and prepare some food!" A few guards came in a small hidden door and they lead me through it. We walked along a winding corridor until we eventually emerged from a tunnel and I was standing next to the king. The guards were still rushing around and becoming organized. "Once more, milady, I do apologize for the mix up…" He said bowing slightly. "Apology accepted but we must move on my friend…" I said as I looked over at Dilios, who in return nodded. "So soon? At least let my healers clean your wound!" He said gesturing to my arm. It had a wide gash in it and the blood was dripping down my arm to my hand. I nodded and the king motioned with his hand. Two women stepped forward and began tending to my arm.

After I was patched up, we bid farewell to the king and his court. Our horses were returned and we immediately left Athens. We began making our way back to Sparta. We traveled around the great sea and we passed through Megara. After convincing the king, he began to rally his troops and we left once more in search of free Greeks. After convincing the king of Corinth and Argos to join in the fight, we pointed our horses home, to Sparta. As a gift from the king of Athens, a messenger road up behind us, his horse breathing heavily. He delivered a package to me and he began riding back to Athens.

Our horses continued at a gentle gait and I pulled the string on the package. It unfolded and revealed a bracelet that was woven out of thick golden hair. A huge tooth was interwoven into the thick hair. I touched the sharp tooth and I shuddered. I could remember the large fangs on the beast and I felt a small surge of adrenaline course through my veins at the memory of it. I smirk and I tried tying the bracelet around my wrist but I was having difficulties. "My lady?" Dilios asked as he held out his hand. I placed the bracelet in his large hand and our hands lightly touched. He gently captured my hand in his and pulled my hand closer to him. He gently tied the woven bracelet around my thin wrist and smirked. "Thank you, Dilios…" I said quietly. "It was all my pleasure…" He replied and returned the smile. This bracelet was proof that I had ventured to faraway lands and I had defied death.

We traveled in silence and once more, I grew bored. "Dilios, tell me another story… One I actually haven't heard…" I said as I smiled at him. He looked up at the sky, deciding which story to choose. "Once upon a time, not so long ago… There lived a princess except she wasn't such a princess. She had long, beautiful hair and some say that she looked like a goddess. She didn't bother herself with lady like things such as dresses and courting men… Her father went off to war and she loved him so much that followed him to war… In between battles, she fell in love with a soldier and they were to be wed once they returned home. But, do to further complications, the war took a turn for the worst and her father found out and she was to return to her home… She could not refuse her father and she returned home, heartbroken… She swore her vengeance on the man that her father went to war with and she began gathering armies from around the world…"

It was an interesting story, one that I could relate to. Shortly after the story finished we stopped on a hill top. We looked down over a valley and I smiled when I realized that we had made it home. On horseback the trip had taken a complete five lunar cycles and I was glad to be back. I kicked my horse hard and I raced Dilios down the hill. In the months that we were gone, I had matured greatly. I understood politics more and I had better people skills. We strode into Sparta and I couldn't contain the large smile that graced my features. Also, since we were gone, I had begun to heal inside. Dilios made me feel better and we were closer friends that ever.

**Short, short, short chapter! I have writer's block and I was only able to spew this out... I'm so sorry... Review...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Recently got over my wrtier's block and this thing practically wrote itself. Went out and saw Avengers this weekend. OMG. It was to great! I wanna go see it like five times! The movie might even inspire me to write an Avengers story involving a certain Thunder God ;)**

Immediately, we met with the Elders as soon as our feet touched the ground. Much still had to be done and Xerxes's forces were growing larger. I let Dilios tell them the tales of our journey and they all had pleased looks on their faces. Dilios finished and bowed deeply to our Elders. They were all silent for a moment before they told us to leave so that they could discuss matters. Dilios quietly took my hand and led me out the large doorway before I heard their quiet discussion echoing throughout the long hallway.

The council told us that they would discuss matters and they would call us back in the morning. Dilios walked me back to the palace before he quietly left and returned to his own home. My footsteps were almost silent as I walked across the stone tiles. But someone had heard my quiet shuffling. "Alexandria!" I heard a happy shout. I spin around and saw Pleis running at me, full speed. I bent down and his skinny form slammed into me, almost knocking me on my rear end. "I missed you so much!" He said as he wrapped his arms around my neck tightly. "And I missed you little brother!" I said as I hoisted him up and I carried him along on my hip. "You need to tell me all your adventures!" He said as he thrashed around in my arms. "Why don't we discuss it over supper?" I asked. His eyes widened and he smiled at me. He jumped from my arms but took my hand and pulled me along into the kitchen.

My mother was here as well and when she heard footsteps, she looked up. The wooden bowl she had had in her hands dropped to the floor, successfully spilling its contents. Tears formed in her eyes and she ran over to me. She also tightly gripped my neck and she pulled me into a tight embrace. "M-mother?" I managed to choke out because she was holding me so tightly. "We were so worried! You hadn't sent a letter back and we thought you had been captured or worse!" She finally released me. "I do apologize, mother. I did not mean to worry you. We had been so busy and we had no messenger to deliver it!" I said as I looked down and Pleis and I patted his bald scalp. My mother stood completely still for a moment. "Oh! Sit, eat!" She said as she pulled me towards the large wooden table, forcing me into one of the tall wooden chairs. She placed food down in front of me and practically forced it down my throat. In between bites, I explained my experiences when I traveled.

The whole time, my brother's attention was glued to me, his eyes never leaving my person. My mother, on the other hand, did not like the idea of me getting involved with Athens because she knew how dangerous they could be. I reassured her everything was fine and she sighed in relief by worry still clouded her eyes. After finishing the story, I told them I would retire for the night, exhausted from my travels. I walked up the stairs to my familiar room and slowly sliding down into the soft covers of my bed. I sighed in contentment and grabbed my pillow before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Early next morning, I was bathed, clothes and dragged back to the council chambers where the old men looked as though they had discussed these matters throughout the night. They all yawned sleepily and rubbed their eyes as Dilios and I entered. Some straightened in their seats and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Theron stepped forward, an evil smirk on his face. "We have reviewed your tales of traveling and gathering multiple allies and we believe that you are suitable enough to be King… or Queen… of Sparta… but, you will remain queen regent until your father's body is delivered back to us and we can confirm he is dead…" He said the last part and an abnormally spark entered his eyes. Tears stung at the back of my eyes but I held it together. I did not want Theron to see my weakness. The Elders explained to us that they would present me with my own war helmet this afternoon and I would become sole commander of the Spartan army. I nodded and took a deep breath before exciting the chambers.

Right away my hand maidens began preparing me for the ceremony and soon my hair was fixed into my perfect yet simple braid. Braids were a sign of royalty in Sparta so none other but the royal family could were them. I was dressed in a silky white robe that hung loosely from my fit form but it was snug were it accentuated curves. It exposed some of my sun kissed stomach and it matched perfectly with my golden mane. Dilios entered my bed chambers as the maids were finishing preparations and he stood, shocked in the doorway. I turned to him and smiled.

His hair was trimmed and he had a patch covering his eye instead of the dirty old cloth. He was also bathed and he was wearing a new scarlet cape and a new set of leather briefs. I dismissed my hand maidens and Dilios offered me his arm, being the closet man to actually being family, led me down the steps and into the palace gardens.

Preparations had been made and my eyes grew wide at the sight. It was absolutely breathtaking. The flowers were in bloom, exploding around me with different bright hues. The Elders had begun to accumulate in the beautiful area and I stood at the end of the long walkway I was supposed to march down with Dilios at my side. The ceremony started and all my loved ones and many Spartan citizens had crowded in to watch the coronation of the new regent queen.

The Elders beckoned me forward and I tightly squeezed Dilios's arm. He took his other hand and put it on top of mine and gently squeezed back. I took a deep breath and nodded. We slowly marched forward and my hand began to shake. This was what I had always wanted in my life. I wanted to be just like my father. My brown irises were wide with excitement as we slowed to a stop before the head Elder. He kneeled down before me and Dilios released my arm and kneeled next to him. Everyone else in the garden bowed down and they presented me with my own horse hair helmet. The Elder did not meet my eyes and he kept his head bowed down. I was the only one standing and I looked down in shock as everyone who kneeled.

Then my brown eyes turned towards the sky and I knew that my father would be proud of me and Stelios would rule at my side. I sighed and I turned around and knelt down on the stairs. The Elder placed the helmet down onto my head and it fit almost perfectly. "All hail Regent Queen of Sparta Alexandria!" He shouted. I rose from my crouched position and turned to face the crowd. There was a chorus of voices. "All hail Regent Queen of Alexandria!" I smiled and I bowed slightly to them which was met with an eruption of cheers.

I looked out at the sinking sun and in the distance, I saw something move. For a moment, I thought Apollo was playing a trick on my eyes but something was definitely coming out of the sunset. Dilios was smiling and waving at the crowd but he saw my distraction and looked out as well. A frown pulled down the corners or my lips and my brow furrowed in thought.

"Queen Alexandria!" someone shouted my name.

I quickly spun around and saw one of the younger Spartans run up the stairs to me and bowed down at my feet. "My apologies, my lady but I have a message for you!" He said, his eyes never being raised from the ground. "Rise and tell me the message…" I said quietly. He slowly raised his head and looked at me with wide eyes. "Persian messengers are heading towards the city gates! They will be here shortly!" The young man exclaimed.

As soon as I heard the word Persians, a low growl escaped my throat. They wanted a fight, I would bring them one.

"Dilios come…" I said as my eyes turned to a dark brown with my mood.

I strode down the steps, my white robe billowed behind my fleeting form. I pulled the string that held it on my form and it slid of my body, revealing my leather halter top and matching briefs. My sword had been strapped to my side the entire time and the dark blade glowed evilly in the sun light. I could tell that Ares had caused this for a reason. This would be my first act as queen and I would show those incompetent Persians how Sparta would be ruled under my command.

I reached up and lightly touched the bright red horse hairs on my helmet and one of the Spartan men brought me a new bright red cloak. I fastened around my shoulders with the Spartan crest and just as the Persians were arriving, we reached the front gates. I tucked my cloak around my body, unsure about letting Xerxes's know that I was alive. Dilios apparently picked this up and smirked before politely nodding.

The Persians thundered up to us on their horses and slowed to an abrupt stop before sliding of their horses. A burst of anger shot through my body as I realized Xerxes's hadn't come to deliver the message once more.

"Persians! What is your purpose here?" Dilios asked from my side. One stepped forward. "We have to come to see if Princess Alexandria would like to offer up land and water to protect her people before they face the wrath of Xerxes…" said the dark skinned man. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Princess Alexandria is dead…" I hissed out.

The man turned and looked at me. "She was assassinated on her return trip to Sparta after the battle of Thermopylae…" The man raised an eyebrow. "Then who are you? I heard that the princess was to be next in line for the throne!" A dark tint entered his eyes as he examined me closely.

"Leonidas's blood line is dead, along with him… I am the new ruler, Eleasar…" I said, meeting his hostile gaze. He looked away after a few moments. "So, do you want to offer up the same land and water that she would have?" He asked. I glanced over at Dilios who had a blank expression on his face. I chuckled dark and I pulled out my sword and I examined the blade closely, wiping a bit of dirt off it.

"We Spartans are all the same… We protect our homeland from people like you!" I said as I lunged forward and stuck the dark blade into his abdomen. He immediately slumped to the ground and I looked up at the other messengers. I pulled my helmet off and chucked it Dilios who skillfully caught it in his calloused hands. "You incompetent fools! You cannot even tell a man from a woman!" I yelled as I hunted them down one by one until only one remained. I had him pinned to the ground underneath my sword tip.

"Tell Xerxes this: We are ready for his war and by the end of it… I will make the God-King bleed…" I stepped away from him and he rode off like a bat out of hell. Many cheers erupted through the city as they watched him leave and I smirked. Dilios walked up to my side. "Are you ready for this?" He asked. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be…" I said before I turned and began my walk up to the palace to being preparations.


	20. Chapter 20

**One year later…**

Marching over the top of the hill, I looked down at the vast valley below us. Sitting atop the back of the black horse that the Persians had gifted me with, I could see farther into the distance. The glint of armor caught my eye and I triumphant smirk befell my features. The entire Spartan army marched at my heels, prepared for battle against my foe.

My golden hair was wrapped elegantly around my head but tucked up into my helmet. The cord with Stelios's ring dangled from my neck. The lion bracelet was tied snugly to my wrist and only moved slightly when I had to change directions with the reigns of the horse.

I turned the horse around to my men and faced them. "We rest here, night is closing in quickly! Prepare for battle in the morning!" I called out.

Through all the months that had passed, I had grown quite accustomed to my duties as the regent queen. I was no longer the timid girl who stood behind her father while he called out orders no…

I was no longer standing in his shadow.

Instead, I was casting my own and the 10,000 Spartan men were there to stand in it and support me.

Stepping out of the stirrup, I swung down from the horse's back with grace. It was something I had grown quite accustomed to and I was very comfortable in the saddle.

"Captain Dilios!" I called out. My one eyes friend sought me out quickly and bowed his head. "Yes, my lady?" He had stayed by my side the entire time. Through all the hardships, through the scrutiny of the Elders, through the pain of losing my loved ones. He was always there.

"Tell the soldiers to begin rationing out the food and settle down for the night. I fear it will be a cold one…" He nodded and left without another word. The stallion by my side snorted and I reached a hand up and caressed his velvet muzzle. "You are ready for the battle, aren't you Ares?" I scratched underneath his chin and he eagerly stretched out his neck.

The pounding of hooves in the distance caught my attention and I ducked under the horse's neck to inspect it. A single man on horseback was racing towards us like Hades himself was at his heels. Skidding to a stop in front of us, he bowed.

"Queen Alexandria… The God-King would like to have a word with you on the eve of battle!" The man said timidly, never getting off his horse. I eyed him carefully before taking of my helmet. The man's eyes widened suddenly, taking in my sculpted features and brown eyes.

"We meet in the middle, just before sunset…" I told him and the man nodded before racing off.

When sunset came, I stood looking down over the valley, Dilios at my side. We watched carefully as a tent was placed in the middle of the battle field and Xerxes was carried in on a pedestal.

"My lady, would it be so much to let me accompany you this meeting?" I turned to him. Worry shone brightly in his green eyes.

"If that is what you wish, but it makes me nervous to send both of the Spartan commanders into a possible trap. What would become of the army that has taken us so long to gather?" I questioned him.

"Two Spartans against thirty Persians? The odds are in our favor, my lady…" He jested and I chuckled quietly. "I fear you are right… Shall we take another?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I hear of a very spirited young Spartan. He is new to war and this is his first battle. He goes by the name Artemisios…" My brow knotted together.

Artemisios meant gift of Artemis in Greek and I found that peculiar. "Very well… Retrieve him and meet me back here…" I commanded. He left without another word.

A few minutes later, my friend returned with a dark haired boy behind him. "Are you Artemisios?" I questioned him. He nodded slowly and looked at the ground.

"As your Queen, I want you to look at me while I am talking…" I said quietly. He snapped his gaze up from the ground. "You have nothing to fear. I wish you to accompany me on a rendezvous with Xerxes and I needed another man…" I explained.

"Surely there is someone far more skilled than I?" He raised an eyebrow at me but I shook my head. "It is a good experience. We depart now…" I said as I rested my hand on the dark sword at my side. I tossed my scarlet cape over my shoulder and mounted the horse. He shifted under my weight uneasily for a moment before adjusting. Dilios placed my helmet in my hand which I placed on my head. He also handed me my spear and took his own in his hand.

We proceeded down the side of the valley at a steady pace and reached the tent in a few minutes. Dismounting my horse, I handed it to a nearby guard. Two more guards stood next to the door way. They opened the flap in the tent and let us enter.

It was relatively dark inside and my eyes had to adjust for a moment. The flickering of lanterns and candles were the only lighting and the small tent was mostly empty. There was a carpet in the middle of the tent which we followed. On either side of the walkway, pillows and padded cushions lay strewn about the floor.

"Ah! Princess Alexandria! It is good to see you!" Xerxes's voice made me tense up and the grip on my spear tightened.

"It is Queen now, Xerxes…" I snapped, not waiting around for any of his games. "Why did you summon me here?" I asked and he rose from his luxurious throne. He was clad in golden clothing and had piercings all across his body. When he entered the light I could see a long, nasty scar stretched across the side of his cheek.

"I only wanted to give you a peace offering… Bring out the captives!" He called back into the tent. I realized that it was a lot larger than we had predicted and it had several rooms inside.

Six men emerged from the back, restraining three more men with bags over their head. The men's bodies were mutilated and had large wounds across their bare chest. I realized that they were Spartan soldiers and I had to resist the urge to lunge forward at this moment and kill Xerxes.

"Here is my offering…" the guards holding back two of the men threw them forward. I handed my spear to Dilios and helped pull them from the ground. Casting a look back at Artemisios, he assisted me and pulled the other man from the ground.

"Why not him?" I looked back to the final man who was still being restrained.

"He is extra… leverage… in case things don't go as planned…" Xerxes smiled evilly and my stomach churned with anger.

"Farewell… We will see you in the morning…" I hissed and we immediately left the tent. After claiming my horse back we returned to camp. We placed Xerxes's captors on the ground and cut the binds on their hands.

Yanking the bag off the first one, my heart nearly stopped. It was the boyish Spartan soldier that I remembered so clearly.

"Astinos!" I exclaimed, he looked up at me with weary eyes, almost like he didn't know who I was. I was about to pull the bag off the other one when I stopped.

I noticed a pendant handing from his neck. It was a golden sun on a piece of chain and my hands ghosted over it. They shook slightly and my eyes almost began to water. Quickly yanking the bag of his head my heart stopped.

Reaching my shaking hands up, I grabbed the sides of his face and looked down into his steely blue eyes. I slowly pulled my helmet off and set it on the ground next to me. A tear fell down my cheek and his eyes widened when he realized who I was.

"Stelios!" I whispered and a teary smile plastered my face. He slowly reached up a weakened hand and placed it on my cheek. Without hesitation, I pulled his face towards mine and pressed my lips against his. More tears streamed down my face and I intertwined my fingers into his shaggy hair. I shut my eyes and just wanted to be with him. Our kiss was simple and sweet, but it was extremely meaningful and loving.

We broke apart slowly and I looked up into his eyes. The eyes that I had missed so much.

"You came for me…" He whispered out in a harsh voice.

Both of the men were dehydrated and malnourished. Their wounds were infected and appeared to be from an arrow. These men shouldn't be alive but yet they were. One could only guess that it was from the years of training to keep away the pain at the agoge. I lightly stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"Of course I did…" I whispered back before pressing my lips to his once more. Slowly we broke apart and I turned to Dilios.

"Bring the healers, food, and water… They need treated this instant!" I ordered and he rushed off. "Alexandria!" Astinos said from beside my love. I smiled and gave him a gentle hug, careful to avoid his wounds.

Dilios showed up a few moments later with four healers and a bowl of food and a canteen of water. Both men greedily sucked down the water and the food disappeared in a few moments. Their wounds were soon patched up and they were resting comfortably.

We sat by a fire now, both men covered up by a thick blanket. I sat at Stelios's side and his arm snaked around my waist. Leaning carefully on his chest, I just sat there in his arms.

"I thought I would never see you again…" He choked out as he kissed the top of my head. "I always had this feeling that we would be together again…" I beamed up at him and he chuckled.

"Who was the other man? The man that Xerxes wouldn't surrender…" I asked the blonde. He sat quietly for a moment but his blue eyes sparkled.

"You're father…" His voice echoed through my head and I swallowed nervously.

My father was indeed alive.

* * *

**Got over my writer's block once more! I've been working on my other stories lately which has kept the juices flowing. Check out my Avengers story and my two Lord of the Rings stories. Once I finish up this story and my Legolas/OC, I will publish my Snow White and the Huntsman tale and possibly an Assassin's Creed or Transformers one! Anyway, review and thanks for everything!**


	21. Chapter 21

**"Remember us." As simple an order as a king can give. "Remember why we died." For he did not wish tribute, nor song, nor monuments, nor poems of war and valor. His wish was simple. **

**"Remember us," he said to me. That was his hope, should any free soul come across that place, in all the countless centuries yet to be. May all our voices whisper to you from the ageless stones, "Go tell the Spartans, passerby, that here by Spartan law, we lie..."**

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Silence engulfed the camp of Spartans but one person still managed to stay awake. For, she found no sleep as of late with battle imminent. The sun would be soon to rise and so would the rest of her camp.

And so, she stood out on an overhang of rocks that looked out across the battle field below. Xerxes's tent had been moved and with them, they took her father. He was alive. After an entire year of becoming battle ready and cold hearted, she learned that all her efforts where to be wasted.

Of course, she had always plotted revenge. She felt as though it were the best way to go. Her father, if she knew had been alive, would probably have supported her all the way, but the surrounding Greek countries did not understand her need for bloodshed.

She shuffled her sandaled feet on the rocks and let her hair get tossed about in the breeze. Her long, golden hair that was a gift from the Gods. That is how others saw it. She only saw it as hair and only she knew why her hair was truly gold.

She had been chosen by the Gods for a higher purpose.

She had been chosen to follow in her father's footsteps and take up her position on the throne. It had only been a dream at the time, something she thought would never happen. Something she had only ever hoped for. But, she her dreams did not come true on the best terms.

The moon glowed down on her, turning her golden hair an abnormal silver. The helmet in her hands glinted in the moonlight as well. Turning it over in her hands, she ran her fingers over the deep gashes in the bronze steel. Her hand brushed against the black horse hair that seemed to spring forth from the top of the helmet.

This was her father's helmet. It was one of the only things that they had recovered from the battle. Tomorrow would change everything. Now that he was alive, she had something to fight for once more. Not just for her blood lust, but for the very man that gave her life.

And then, there was Stelios. Hope had sparked in the pit of her stomach when she found him. Her true love had been recovered. Things would turn out better now that he was around.

Footsteps came from behind her, causing her to glance slightly over her shoulder. She could easily make his form out in the moonlight, for she had been doing so for such a long time.

"I see you couldn't sleep..." Her second-in-command mused with his green eyes gazing out over the empty field just as she was.

"You now I cannot with battle tomorrow... Please Dilios, you should know this by now..." The Regent Queen teased the warrior, her hazel eyes sparkling with mirth. He smiled back at her and scratched his stubble lined jaw.

"I see that Stelios's return has lifted your spirits..."

"Indeed, with Xerxes's death quickly approaching, I found that my need for his blood on my hands was stronger because of my misplaced husband..."

"You are not wed yet though, my lady..."

"Not on a scroll, but in here is what matters..." She placed her fist over her heart, signalling that their love was internal. "Oh, listen to me now. I sound like a child again!"

"But, you are still a child!" He teased which earned his a snort from the Queen. They both chuckled for a short while before they both dropped back into a comfortable silence.

"Am I a good ruler, Dilios?" She asked quietly, worry entering her gut and making them churn with unease. The man took a moment to gather his thoughts, knowing that he was treading dangerous water. But, he only knew to tell the truth. For if he did not, the firey woman would know he was lying without even looking him in the eye.

"Your men are loyal to you, Alexandria..." He replied quietly and she turned towards him, her lips set in a frown.

"I am aware of that fact but... Do they accept me as their true leader because of how I was born?" She asked once more and he swallowed. Sparta had flourished under her rule. Their had been much mourning over the loss of their king but when the beauty had taken up the throne in her father's place, the Spartan citizens had been uncertain. But of course, being on the battle field along side the regal woman had only distinguished any belief that had haunted him. She was born to rule and if she had not, her father had sculpted and formed her into what she now.

"They care not if you are male or female. There were some doubts in the beginning but seeing as how you returned to Sparta a new woman after your travels, they could not have asked for a mightier leader. Do not doubt yourself, Alexandria..." He warned her and he saw her shoulders relax the slightest.

"Your words are comforting, Dilios. I would like to thank you for all you have done for my family and I. I would have been so lost without your guidance..." She complimented and the warrior shifted nervously in his place.

"There is no need for thanks. I was only following your father's orders..."

"And you did so well..." She gazed down into the helmet before running her thumb across one of the deep cuts in the cheek plates. In her hazel eyes though, Dilios could still see the bit of doubt that resided there.

"We will follow you to battle, my lady..." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder and turning her towards him. She met his eyes with her fierce gaze and for the first time in a long time, he realized how much she had changed. She was no longer the girl who had snuck away to join her father in war. She was her own person, her own leader and she followed her own heart.

She only nodded and he turned to leave after he affectionately squeezed her shoulder.

"Dilios?" Her smooth voice called after him. The one eyed warrior turned and looked at her.

"We march at dawn..." Her order sent an eerie shiver down his back. Yes, his body was aching for battle and bloodshed but the way she had said it. She had been so calm and cold, as if she did not care about the battle at all. So eerily calm. As if she knew they would win.

Alexandria's back muscles were taught as she stared out over the battle ground. Turning behind her, most of her loyal soldiers were resting peacefully. A few sat awake near a fire and wrapped in a thick blanket, her two old friends were sleeping soundly.

She could see her love's face as he rested. His forehead wasn't wrinkled in worry. His steely blue eyes were closed. The healers had treated his wounds, along with Astinos. She was lucky that both had survived.

Now, all she had to do was retrieve her father.

* * *

The fire crackled behind her and her ears pricked as footsteps were heard behind her. They were slower than a normal person's gait and the person took careful steps. Glancing over her shoulder, she wasn't surprised to find Stelios making his way over to her.

"You should be sleeping..." She told him but he only gave her a wide smile. His coloring was better now that his wounds had been treated. He came to stand behind her. Deep in his chest, she could hear him groan in pain. He went to take another step forward but stumbled a bit.

Reacting quickly, she caught him in her arms and helped him over to a boulder nearby. "I told you to rest. You never did listen!" She growled slightly and Stelios released a breathy laugh.

"You weren't King the last time I saw you so I didn't have to listen..." He replied and dropped heavily onto the stone. Alexandria only shook her head at his antics while he laughed

"I wasn't supposed to be your King the last time I saw you either..." She replied easily. Speaking had always been so easy with the man at her side now.

"Who would have ever believed that you would be the new ruler of Sparta?"

"My father did apparently..." She breathed and Stelios tensed beside her. A soft spot, he knew.

"Alexandria..." He reached out and touched her arm softly. She only turned to look at him, her hazel eyes softening as they met his own. Another soft spot. Another weakness. "I'm sure that if you got all these men to follow you this far, they will follow you into battle."

"I know they will. But that does not mean that I won't disappoint him..." She replied quietly and for the first time ever, her stoney resolve cracked but only barely.

"How would he be disappointed? You have done a fine job commanding his army. No other could have done better than you have..." He reassured her, placing his larger hand around hers and squeezing it gently. Once again, he saw her resolve drop and she closed her eyes momentarily. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she rested for a moment.

For the past year, there had been so much stress placed on her shoulders. She had needed her father in his absence. She had needed someone to stand by her side and rule. She was sure that if he could have, Stelios would have been by her side. She was sure of that.

However, Dilios had been the one to support her like the pillars supported the roof in the palace, her home. The one-eyed Spartan had been a shinning light when she would become to stressed and she could lean on him for support. Her father made a good choice in sending him home with her.

"I love you..." Stelios whispered down to her, squeezing her hand once again. Turning to face him, she didn't hesitate in brushing her fingers along his strong jaw. Dipping his head, he pressed his lips to hers and she breathed into him. She had missed him so much. A year had passed without them seeing each other. She had missed his face, his soft stubble on his chin, his boyish smile.

Breaking a part, she opened her hazel eyes and gazed at him softly. "I love you, too..."

* * *

Taking in a deep breath, Alexandria watched as the sun floated up to its highest peak. It was time. Looking down to her second in command, she nodded and he turned to the troops behind them.

The dark hair of her horse ruffled in the breeze and the beast snorted, eager for his own battle. Upon his back, he carried the Spartan Queen who was as battle ready as ever. She was ready to fight. She was ready to retrieve her father and it was his job to get her where she needed to go.

"...And so my king died, and my brothers died, barely a year ago. Long I pondered my king's cryptic talk of victory. Time has proven him wise, for from free Greek to free Greek, the word was spread that bold Leonidas and his three hundred, so far from home, laid down their lives! Not just for Sparta, but for all Greece and the promise this country holds!" Alexandria listened intently to her soldier rally the troops.

Dilios turned back to his Queen who handed him his spear. He was about to pull away when their eyes met and he saw uncertainty in hers. He only smiled slightly, trying to comfort her. This was her first war, this was her first time commanding an army.

"Now, here on this ragged patch of earth called Plataea, Xerxes's hordes face obliteration!" He called out to the Spartans, raising his spear above his head.

"AWOH!" A round of war cries came from behind her, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Just there the barbarians huddle, sheer terror gripping tight their hearts with icy fingers... knowing full well what merciless horrors they suffered at the swords and spears of three hundred. Yet they stare now across the plain at ten thousand Spartans commanding thirty thousand free Greeks! AWOH!" Dilios cried, sparking a strong flame in the belly of all her faithful soldiers.

"AWOH! AWOH! AWOH!" Rang out behind her, causing her spine to tingle once more. Pulling on the reigns, she turned her large black horse around. All the men grew quiet as the blonde beauty turned around and looked up at her expectantly. Taking a deep breath, she evenly met their gaze.

"The enemy outnumber us a paltry three to one, good odds for any Greek. This day we rescue a world from mysticism and tyranny and usher in a future brighter than anything we can imagine!" Dilios placed his helmet on his head, causing all the others to follow his actions.

Alexandria looked down the helmet in her lap. She brushed her fingers along the black horsehair, her eyes softening for a moment. She hesitantly lifted it and placed the scarred helmet onto her head, letting it rest on her golden hair.

Her golden hair swung in the breeze that pranced across the fields of Plataea. It had been tied back in a long braid and hung down freely without being tucked up into her helmet. The scarlet cape flared out behind her, no longer covering her front. She did not care if anyone saw that she was female. It should only cause them more fear.

The horsehair on her helmet already painted a target on her back, signalling to Xerxes that she was here and she was coming for her father.

"Let the Queen speak!" One soldier called out from somewhere inside the mass of bodies. Dilios watched as her back went rigid for a moment. She shifted nervously in her saddle and gripped her spear tightly in her hand.

"Why are we here today?" She asked to no one in particular. When no one answered, she continued. "We are here to fight for freedom! Freedom for your wives, your sons, your daughters. We are here to fight for your own freedom! But, one year ago, my father made the ultimate sacrifice because he wanted to fight for your freedom!" She cheered and her voice rang out as the soldiers were still completely silent.

"Fourty years my father had laid name to the throne. Fourty years, Sparta flourished under his care! It flourished because he fought for her freedom! And now like the wolf and the snow, the beast lays dormant just over there! I know that you are not as loyal to me as you were to my father but just follow me now! Run in my wake of power as I lead you into battle just like my father had done!" The men raised there spears into the sky, showing their loyalty to their commander. Alexandria choked back on tears at the humble gesture. She could do this.

"Give thanks, men, to Leonidas and the brave 300! TO VICTORY!" Dilios cheered as he lined up with the men, waiting for her instruction. Alexandria turned to face the sun that shone down on her muscles body.

Making Ares rear, the black horse whinnied, ready to carry out his duty for his Queen. Landing back onto his four hooves, she urged him forward and a battle cry escaped her throat in the process.

His large feet thundered against the ground and she drew nearer and nearer to the opposing side. Glancing behind her, Dilios was leading the men in a full out charge. They were also roaring with pride.

Facing forward once more, a glint of gold caught her eye. She could see Xerxes perched upon his emaculate thrown, a smirk on his disgusting lips. She urged Ares faster once more and he obliged. Reaching out with her spear, the sharp tip entered the stomach of one of the soldiers. Leaving it behind, she pushed through the crowd and drew her blade. The oxyn sword glinted sharply in the light and her large horse forced his way through the crowd.

Alexandria only had to hold on and slice at the men who tried attacking her. In the year between the Hot Gates and Plataea, she had become very accustomed to riding on a horseback and fighting as the horse galloped.

The large thrown drew nearer and Alexandria felt her cape get caught in someone's hands and she almost got yanked off her steed. She choked momentarily before the clip came undone and she knew that she was being watched from above. That clip would have never came undone in any other circumstances.

It seemed as though no one would get in her way as she approached the throne. However, the horse stopped galloping once she reached the foot of the stairs. Sailing over his head, Alexandria felt the saddle drop out beneath her. Her arms were spread wide as she flew through the air.

She landed on the stairs and stood up quickly. Xerxes's face was openly full of shock which turned to terror when he saw the dark smile come across her face. This wasn't the innocent princess from a year ago. No, this was a vengeful Queen.

"You are surprised to see me?" She asked him, a dark tone added to her voice. Xerxes was almost cowering in his golden seat as she began to pace before him like a lioness stalking her prey.

"Where is he?!" She screamed at him, causing him to flinch.

"You will not speak to a God-King in that tone of voice! For I shall unleash my furry upon you!" He threatened right back and Alexandria only laughed quietly, still pacing. Her onyx sword caught his eye and he narrowed them at the odd piece of steel.

"How did you come by this blade?" He stood up, stepping towards her. She stopped her pacing momentarily before glancing at the sword.

"Bring my father out and I'll tell you..." She negotiated and Xerxes's curiosity got the best of him. When he didn't call right away, she pointed the dark sword at his throat and he swallowed thickly. He motioned to one of the slaves to go retrieve his prisoner and it was only a few minutes before two immortals appeared with a bloodied body in their hands.

Bloody but alive. His hands were bound and there was a bag over his head. Yet, she watched as his chest rose up and down when he breathed. In the blink of an eyes, she plunged the sword into the right one's windpipe. Yanking it free, she slashed at the other one's neck. Both grumbled to the ground almost simultaneously and Xerxes's watched in horror as their blood spilled upon his golden throne.

"N-Now, the blade..." Xerxes stammered and Alexandria held up the blade and looked at it in the light. A smirk twitched at her lips as she felt her blood lust get the best of her.

"It was a gift from the Gods..."

"You're Gods are not real!" He protested but didn't get a chance to finish.

"No, you're not real. You chose to believe in the wrong Gods and you chose to fight with the wrong country. Your last mistake was taking a King away from his country and his family... I hope you burn in Hell alongside Hades! " Flicking her wrist, her black blade flew through the air and split Xerxes's skull in two. His dying body fell back into his emaculate thrown and the tip of the blade buried itself into the metal.

Relief washed over her but she didn't let it show.

"A-Alexandria...?" A weak, yet familiar voice called from off to the side of the throne. Her hazel gaze immediately sought him out and she rushed over to him. She pulled the bag off his head.

How he had not died, she did not know. Well, in the back of her mind she knew. He survived because he was a Spartan.

Pulling her sword from Xerxes's skull, she whipped his blood off with his own golden cloak. Walking back over to her father, she cut his hands free. He had been on the ground, having found it difficult to stand by himself.

Helping him up, she stood and pulled the bag off his head. Hazel met hazel even thought the second pair was full of exhaustion and relief at the same time. He looked terrible. His wounds were infected, he was thinner and less muscular, he was filthy, and he smelled terrible. However, the love for her father did not falter.

However, her eyes widened and she pulled his helmet off her head and dropped down onto her knees. Holding the helmet up to him, she shut her eyes tightly and offered it to her father as an act of loyalty.

She felt the metal being taken from her fingers but remained kneeling with her eyes locked onto the ground. She dared not raise her head and she remained perfectly still. However, she felt a hand come to rest on her head. Glancing up, her father reached for her hand and pulled her from the ground.

He weakly smiled at her, showing his support. Placing the helmet back onto her head, she watched as he got down on his knees and bowed down to her. She noticed that the battle behind her grew silent. Turning slowly, she saw that most of the Persians were dead and the rest of the Spartan army was bowing as well.

After a moment, her father rose once more with her assistance. Tears welled in her eyes as she gazed at him. Her father was actually alive.

"Father..." She rushed to him, sounding like she was so young once more. It had been like this only a few years ago when her biggest worry was when the other girls teased her about her golden hair. He embraced his daughter tightly, savoring this moment. He had his little girl back. His gift from the Gods.

"My daughter... _My Alexandria_..." He whispered into her ear, tears steaming down his weathered and dirtied face. He had part of his family back.

* * *

**To Puffgirl1952: Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas. I hope you get all that you wished for. **

**People, please review. I'm not sure if I should make this the last chapter or continue on with one more as the epilogue. Stelios and Alexandria kind of have to have a proper reunion but I'm going with the first one and maybe ending it here. Anyway, let me know!**

**Love, **

**Blue**


End file.
